Love is Weakness
by ouatevilregal8
Summary: After a night that she can't remember, Regina wakes up to find that she is not in her own bed and she also is wearing nothing but the bed sheets. Where was she? How did she get there? And, more importantly, what did she do and with whom? Hookedqueen Regina/Hook
1. The Morning After

Regina's eyes opened as she suddenly awoke from a long sleep. Her memory still foggy and her eyes a bit blurry, she suddenly realized that she was not in her own bed. She quickly sat up with nothing but a bed sheet to cover her body. She looked around as her eyes began to focus. Where was she and what the hell happened to her last night? She tried to remember; her eyes widened as she thought. She really couldn't remember anything that happened! Worst of all she had no idea where she was and she didn't know where her clothes had gone to either. It wasn't looking very good.

Regina looked around. She noticed that the room she was in did not look like a normal house. The entire room was wooden and very old. Everything seemed incredibly vintage colonial. There were no lights, only lamps. There was only one small window. Regina listened in silence for a moment; she heard waves from the ocean. She must have been very near the shore; it sounded as if she was on the water.

In the silence she suddenly heard footsteps. They were getting closer and closer. Regina still didn't know what was happening so she did the first thing that came to her mind. She quickly lied back down on the stranger's bed and covered herself quickly as the door opened. She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. She was incredibly anxious to know who this person might be; she could feel her heart beating rapidly. The footsteps came closer and closer.

Suddenly, Regina felt the bed move; who ever it was slowly crawled onto the bed and got close to Regina. She could feel the stranger's breathe on the back of her neck. She felt little whiskers of the man's chin on her shoulder as he gently kissed it. She kept her eyes closed and waited for him to speak. Who was this man? And how did Regina get into his bed? She hoped that nothing had happen, but considering she was naked in his bed and couldn't remember anything, it was pretty likely that _something_ had happen.

The man continued to kiss her shoulder and her neck. She thought that perhaps he was trying to wake her. She stirred a bit as he slid his hand onto her waist. She just wanted to hear his voice so that she could know who this person was. She really hoped that she at least knew him.

She felt his breathe in her ear. He finally whispered, "Good morning, love." Regina knew that accent anywhere. Her eyes opened instantly in shock. She suddenly realized why the room had no electric lights or more than one window; she could hear the ocean so clearly because she was actually floating on top of it. Regina realized that she was on Captain Hook's ship!

0-0-0

Regina rolled over to look at Hook's devious smile on his face. She looked to the ceiling and sighed. She could not believe where she was right now.

Hook smiled at her, "How'd you sleep, love?"

Regina only had one thing on her mind and small talk was not it. She ignored Hook's question and went right to what was on her mind, "What the hell happened last night?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Hook asked with a smile.

"I have no idea… How the hell did I get here? What happened?"

He laughed, "Well," Hook took his hook and began to slowly pull the sheet off of Regina. "I don't mind refreshing your memory."

Regina quickly grabbed the sheet and held it to her chest this time, "Whoa there, cowboy!" She took the sheet and jumped out of the bed.

Hook still lied there with his victory smile, "Actually, love, it's pirate. Preferably Captain, but after last night, you are free to call me what you like." He got up and slowly walked to her. He stared her in the eyes, still smiling. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body quickly. Regina gasped. He pulled her in so fast that she had no time to react. She realized that she couldn't push him away without letting go of the sheet; in a way, she was trapped in his arms, not that it was a bad thing. He whispered, "And its not like I didn't see all of that last night, love." He said referring to how hard she was gripping the sheet to her chest. She looked down embarrassed and loosened her grip on the sheet only a bit.

She quickly hid her nerves and embarrassment and sternly demanded, "Hook, let go of me."

He whispered playfully, "Then why don't make me?" He held her tighter to her body.

She gasped again as he held her closer, "I would, but my hands are currently holding the sheet up."

"Well then, love, I guess you're out of luck." He laughed at her. He simply refused to let go of her. The more she struggled, the tighter he held her. They stubbornly stared at one another. Regina looked into his blue eyes and looked at his devious expression. He was enjoying every second of it. She wasn't sure why, but she found it a bit playful for her as well. She began to think as she felt his body pressed up to hers, as she felt his arms around her waist, that maybe she was little interested in him. After last night, though she didn't remember it, there wasn't much else that she could reveal to him. He already knew everything; he was actually a lot like her. And who knew? Maybe getting into bed together could prove beneficial for Regina's vengeance as well as her love life. She thought, there was no harm in it; it's not like they loved each other.

Regina began to play along with Hook. She struggled again so that he would hold her tighter. She smiled and laughed as he did. "Ready to surrender yet, love?"

She got closer to his face as if to kiss him and whispered, "Never." She then got so close that their lips practically met but she pulled away in a teasing manner.

He smiled and laughed at her playfulness and said, "Well then I'm just going to have to get rough with you until you do."

"Do you worst," she teased.

Hook suddenly picked her up by the waist and tossed her to the bed. She forcefully rolled him onto his back and sat on top of him. She leaned over and passionately kissed him as she began to unbutton his shirt. He instantly sat up with her still on his lap and just ripped off the rest of the shirt, breaking the buttons and tossing the shirt to the floor. He put his hand through her hair and to the back of her neck and pulled her in for another passionate kiss. He leaned back and brought her down with him. They rolled over once more as Regina wrapped her legs around his waist. She quickly unbuttoned his pants before he joined her within the sheets. Almost nothing rushed through her head in the moment. She only felt his warm body pressed to hers. She moved her hands along his back and kissed him tenderly. She looked deep into his eyes as they moved together. Suddenly Regina closed her eyes and surrendered to him.


	2. A Night to Remember

Regina opened her eyes. She felt his hand on her waist and his body gently spooning hers. She smiled and slowly turned her head to her right to look at him as he slept. He stirred a bit before opening his eyes and smiling back at her. Regina rolled to face him. Hook looked into her brown eyes and kissed her sweetly.

He smirked and said, "Hope you remembered this time, love." Regina laughed and then sat up in the bed. She had suddenly realized that she still didn't remember from last night. She took the sheet and got up out of the bed and began to look around for her clothes. Hook asked confused, "What's the matter, love?"

"Where are my clothes?" She asked.

"Leaving so soon? What's the rush?" He smiled. "Couldn't have been that bad considering we did it twice."

Regina, frustrated, rolled her eyes at his childish remark, "Well, I'm not going to roam around the ship and the streets of Storybrooke naked."

Hook's eyes scanned Regina admiringly and replied, "I don't see the problem." Hook got up off the bed and walked up to Regina to put his arms around her and kiss her. Regina realized that they were beginning to fall back into the same routine that they had just gone through. Nothing would get done if that were all they did throughout the day. She kissed him again and asked, "Where are my clothes?"

Seeing that she was not amused by his charm, Hook let go of her and went to a small storage compartment. He opened the compartment and smiled, and then he sat down on the bed to put his own clothes on. Regina looked to him as she buttoned her shirt and noticed that he was having some difficulty redressing. She finished buttoning her shirt and walked up to him with a smile.

"Need some help?" She casually took a hold of his pants, buttoned them and slowly zipped the fly. "There." She looked into his eyes and smiled. Hook suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body. He kissed her as he stroked his hand through her hair. She exhaled slowly after the kiss and then began to walk up to the deck. He smiled as he watched her leave and finished dressing.

0-0-0

Hook joined Regina on the deck shortly after redressing. He stood behind her and watched as she looked out onto the horizon. She was leaning on the rail of the ship, looking out onto the horizon and listened to the waves. He walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. She looked down and trailed her finger along her silver hook. As he kissed her neck, she closed her eyes and just let her thoughts race through her mind, the biggest of them being, what had happened last night.

She sighed and then just blurted out, "What actually happened last night?"

Hook, confused, stopped kissing her neck and asked, "What?"

She turned around to face him, "What happened last night?"

"You really don't remember, love?"

"You think I'd be asking if I did?"

Hook sighed and began to tell her what had happened:

_Hook entered Regina's office casually. "What the hell are you doing in my house, Hook?" She asked a bit irritated._

_He looked around at the photos and played around with the little trinkets on the shelves as well. "I was just in to neighborhood and thought I might stop by." Regina did not seem amused by Hook's sarcasm. She stared at him with agitation and waited for his actual reason. Hook looked to Regina and sighed, "You and I have something in common. We both want the same thing."_

_Regina got up and made two drinks. She handed one to Hook and asked, "And what is that?"_

_Hook took the drink and replied, "Vengeance." He guzzled the drink down. Regina smiled and, in return, guzzled her drink as well. She cringed her face at the strength of the drink and then wondered why she had drunk it so fast in the first place. She coughed a bit as he laughed. She became angered at him, poured a second drink and sat at her desk. Hook continued to speak, "I still have some business to take care of with a one Rumplestiltskin. I need some… magical assistance."_

_Regina laughed, "Considering walking up to him and stabbing him with your hook didn't work so well. I could have told you that. Actually," She smiled up at him snidely, "I think I did." She sipped her second drink._

"_Listen, I need your magic to accomplish my vengeance. If you assist me, I will do the same for you."_

_Regina laughed at him, beginning to become a bit drunk, "And why would I help you?" She continued drinking._

_Hook noticed that Regina was out of it and decided to play a bit with her. He walked up to her and took a hold of her chair. He spun it toward him and stopped it suddenly. Their faces met inches away. He looked into her brown eyes and said, "Because I can help you with your little Charming family problem."_

"_How?" She asked a bit startled and confused._

"_They do not know whether or not to trust me yet. I can easily get on their sides. They won't know what hit them, love." Hook smiled deviously at Regina who still had a surprised look on her face. He could tell that she was not really herself. _

_Her expression changed to a smile, as she finally understood what they were capable of doing together as a team. "Then, let's do it."_

Regina looked at Hook, still a bit confused, "Alright, but how did I end up… in your bed?"

Hook laughed snidely, "Good question, love."

Regina stared at Hook, waiting for him to tell her, but, for some reason, he just looked at her and said nothing. "Well, are you going to tell me?"

"No." Hook laughed and began to walk away. Regina watched as he walked down to the dock. Why wouldn't he tell her? There had to be some reason why. Eventually he would tell her. But, for now, they needed to make a plan.


	3. One Too Many

Hook returned to the deck where Regina waited for him. "Where did you go?"

"Why? Did you miss me?" He smiled as he walked toward her. Regina rolled her eyes at his sarcastic remark. He continued, "I simply went for a morning stroll, then I went down below and packed a few things." Regina noticed that Hook had carried a bag from below and had wondered what it was for. He dropped the bag on the ground.

Regina asked, "What is that for?" She looked curiously at him.

Hook smiled, "For when we return to your house, love."

Regina became stunned, "And why are we going back to my house?"

"Well, for starters, the bed, I'm sure will be much more comfortable." He smiled and walked up close to put his arms around her.

Regina playfully whispered in reply, "And what makes you thing you will be sleeping in my bed?"

Hook laughed, "I never said anything about sleeping, love." He leans in for a kiss and then continues, "Secondly, we cannot stay on this ship forever. A house is just more practical."

Regina put her hands on his chest and asked, "And inviting yourself to live in my house is practical?"

Hook let go of her and went to pick up his bag, "Well, that depends, love. I find that it's very practical for me and for our plan." He began to walk off of the ship.

Regina looked confused and quickly followed him, "Wait, what plan? We have no plan."

"Then maybe you should think of one, love." Hook smiled and continued to walk.

Regina sighed stressfully and followed him. In a way she regretted agreeing to work with him, but maybe he could help her accomplish something. However, she wasn't sure yet if she regretted sleeping with him. She was incredibly turned on by him, he was gorgeous and devious, but another part of her felt that getting in bed both physically and in terms of working together may cause problems and feelings in the future. She had always learned that love is weakness. It could destroy their plans for vengeance and power. She had seen it before when Hook had shot Belle. Belle was Gold's weakness. Regina did not want a weakness; she couldn't afford it. Therefore, she could not risk falling in love.

0-0-0

Hook dropped his bag onto the floor beside Regina's bed. Before he was able to even walk towards her, Regina left the room and made her way downstairs. She walked into her office, took out the spell book from its hiding place and began to look though it at her desk.

Hook entered a bit bewildered at Regina's actions. She had been incredibly hesitant that morning ever since they had arrived to the house. He wondered what she had been thinking, what had made her personality change so drastically. He decided to stay back for some time and just let her cool down. There was no need to anger her, especially with the magic that she possessed; he couldn't imagine what she would do if she was pissed off or if he went too far.

He sat down across from her on the other side of the desk and watched curiously as she skimmed through the book. He asked her, "What is that you are looking through?"

"A spell book." She said with almost no emotion. She was trying too hard to not look at him.

"So there are spells in there that will help us?" Hook found himself trying to awkwardly make small talk. He had suddenly realized how stupid that question was.

Regina looked up at him and gave him a look of contempt, "That's what a spell book is, dear." She returned to looking through the book. They sat for some time in silence as Regina looked through the book and Hook stared at her from a distance. He wished that this was not so awkward and continuously wondered why Regina had suddenly become so agitated. Hook stood up and went to the little table with Regina's drinks. He poured two drinks, walked over to Regina's desk and placed one in front of her.

Regina looked at the drink and looked at Hook angrily, "Are you serious?" She pushed the drink away and continued to read.

"You just look a little… on edge, love. I thought that it might calm your nerves a bit." Hook stood at the other side of the desk with his drink in hand. This time he remained standing.

"And get me into bed with you again? I don't think so. I'm not falling for your crap again."

Hook suddenly became insulted, "And what crap is that? If I recall, _you_ are the one who was making the drinks last night, love. _You_ are the one that kissed me, that undressed willingly and slept with me in my bed."

"I was drunk and you took advantage of me!" Regina stood up and slammed her hands on the desk.

Hook got up close to Regina, inches away from her face, "On the contrary, love, you were completely sober when you woke up, waltzed onto my ship and _willingly_ slept with me.

"What the hell are you talking about? If I was sober, I would have remembered." Regina looked confused.

"Maybe you preferred not to remember, love?" Hook took his drink, guzzled it down and slammed the glass on Regina's desk, making her jump. He began to walk out of the room. However, an angry Regina waved her hand to shut and lock the doors of the office.

"You are not leaving this room until you explain what the hell happened last night! There was a reason you didn't tell me before, but now I want to know."

Hook turned around with a frustrated look on his face. He then sat down and began to explain from where he had left off before:

"_Then, let's do it." Regina stood up excitedly, unaware that she had no balance. She stumbled over as Hook quickly grabbed her in his arms. _

_They came face to face as Hook smiled, "Well, I don't believe I've ever seen your Majesty so… vulnerable." He laughed._

_Regina tried pushing him away, "I am not vulnerable," but she could not stand straight and just ended up falling back into his arms. She looked up into his eyes and suddenly realized that she really wanted to kiss him in that moment. She was tempted as their faces drew closer, but she pushed away again. This time she leaned against the desk, "I really need to stop making those drinks so strong…" She put her hand to her head. Her sight was becoming blurred. Hook took Regina's arm and wrapped it around his shoulder. He picked her up and began to carry her out of the room. "Where are we going? What the hell are you doing?"_

_Hook carried Regina as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Looks like you've overestimated yourself, love, and had one too many." He carried her up the stairs and brought her to her room. He gently laid her on her bed and let her sleep._

Regina looked confused at Hook, "You are lying. That does not explain how I ended up on _your _ship completely naked and not knowing what had happened."

Hook smiled, "I'm getting there, love. I returned to my ship that night and let you sleep. However, I'm not sure how, you showed up on the ship only 3 hours later."

Regina looked as Hook in disbelief, "So I just randomly stumbled onto your ship in the middle of the night?"

"You'd be surprised how often it happens, love." Hook laughed and gave his usual smile.

_Hook woke up to the sound of footsteps on board. He quickly jumped out of the bed, put his hook on and went to the deck to investigate. He walked slowly up the steps and opened the door to the deck. With groggy eyes, he noticed a figure standing at the front of the ship. He stalked closer about to strike from behind when the person turned around. "Regina?"_

_Regina's eyes widened as she stared at Hook, shirtless, "Hmm." She just stared and admired his figure. She said nothing._

"_Like what you see?" Hook asked, as Regina blushed a bit. Hook suddenly became serious, "What the bloody hell are you doing on my ship?" Hook put his arm down and stared at her confused._

"_I was just out for a night walk and thought I'd stop by." She laughed._

"_Haha. You're hilarious. Now tell me the truth."_

_Regina was still a little drunk but also knew what she was doing. Her judgment was completely her own. She had gone to the ship of her own will, not because she was drunk. "I woke up and was alone."_

_Hook suddenly gave a bitter and rude remark, "You're always alone." Regina's emotions came over her as she suddenly slapped Hook across the face. Her vulnerability had shown. She looked at him with eyes beginning to fill with tears. She began to walk off of the ship without saying a word, but Hook raced after her and grabbed her arm, "Wait! Wait, I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."_

_Regina turned to him. He now saw that she had tears streaming down her face. He pulled her close to his chest and hugged her. He wasn't sure what urged him to hold her as he did with his hand on her head as she sobbed on his shoulder; he didn't even know why he had chased after her. Normally he would have just let her walk away, but he felt sorry for her; he felt as if he knew how she felt. He too was always alone and he knew that it was the worst feeling in the world._

"_I'm sorry," He continued, "I didn't intend to hurt you. It was just a stupid remark."_

_Regina calmed herself and looked into Hooks blue eyes. She suddenly noticed that she had been crying in his arms. She shivered from his touch as he wiped her tears from her eyes. Why was she acting this way? No other person had ever seen this side of her, her vulnerability. Why didn't she just push him away as she would do with any other person? Maybe she enjoyed his touch; maybe she needed the warmth from standing closed to his body and having his arms wrapped around her waist._

_She stared at him and whispered softly, "You can't hurt me any more than I've already been hurt." She put her hands onto his bare chest and slowly slid them up to his shoulders and leaned into a tender and sweet kiss. As their lips parted and Regina leaned in to kiss him again, Hook hesitated for a moment. His thought raced through his head. What was happening? Should he kiss her again? Was she still drunk and simply not think straight? He stared at her for a moment and then kissed her back._

_The two were not sure what had come over them. Maybe it was the stress or the sorrow she felt; maybe it was the loneliness that he felt that brought them to continuously kiss each other. The thoughts on why they were doing it quickly disappeared as Regina put her fingers through his hair and wrapped her arms around his neck. Hook then slid his arms around her waist and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her below the deck to his bedroom. _

_They fell onto the bed together and quickly undressed. They both breathed heavily; their hearts were racing. They were nervous and a little scared, but in a whirl a passion, it all disappeared. Regina stroked her hands through his hair and kissed him, their bodies pressed closely against one another's. They looked at each other and in that moment, they knew that they were not alone._


	4. Sleeping on the Couch

This was exactly what Regina had feared. Not once, but twice, she had revealed weakness to him. She refused to do it again. She would, with all of her power, prevent herself from falling into his arms again.

Regina slammed the book shut and put it back. She could not concentrate with that story now engrained in her mind. She began marched out of the room angrily. However, Hook was not so keen on letting her go that easily. He grabbed her arm to stop her.

She looks at him angrily, "Let go of me."

"No." Hook looked at her seriously, "You cannot just throw the matter away like that. It happened. You can't just forget it."

"Oh yeah?" Regina waved her hand and tossed Hook back onto the couch, "Just watch me." She smiled continued to walk to the door, "You'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

Hook watched as she exited the room. The power that she possessed turned him on to her. He was not going to let her get away that easily. He got up and chased after her. The way that she threw him gave him the feeling that she wanted to play rough, so that was what he was going to do. He stalked up behind her quietly and then forcefully pushed her up against the wall. He then turned her around so that they could meet face to face. "What the hell are you doing?" Hook knew to pin her arms down so that he'd have the advantage.

"Not sleeping on the couch, that's for sure, love." Hook brought his lips close to Regina's. She moved her head trying to avoid his touch.

"Let go of me! Now!" She yelled.

Hook simply laughed and responded, "Why should I, love? You were not so squeamish this morning or last night for that matter. What is it that has changed you so much since then?" Hook wished to slide his hand down her body and around her waist, but knew that releasing her arms would prove trouble for him. He stepped close to her body.

Regina gasped at the feeling of his waist pressed so close against hers. She felt like a prisoner that couldn't escape, but his roughness, his dirty talk, his warm body pressed against hers. No! She needed to stop. She could not show herself to be vulnerable to him again. She had to resist him, though it would not be easy. "Stop it!" She whispered as he thrust his hips closer to hers, pressing her hard against the wall.

"Make me. Are you not the mighty Queen? A powerful sorcerous? What is it that makes me not appeal to you?" He took a chance and suddenly let go of her right arm that was pinned by his hook so that he could caress her cheek. His hook slowly moved down her neck and her shoulder. The feeling of the cold metal aroused her suddenly. She closed her eyes and exhaled a tiny moan.

He then let go of her other arm and brought his right hand slowly to her back. His hand slid down her waist to grip her ass and pull her waist closer to his. Regina gasped again at the feeling of getting closer to his body. She looked into his eyes and he saw it, that hint of vulnerability that she did not want to show. In an instant, with a blink of her eyes, she realized that he had seen it. Her entire expression changed as she tried to take back control of the situation. This time, she would not show vulnerability; he would. Regina suddenly pushed Hook back until they reached the couch in her office. She forcefully pushed him down onto the couch and straddled his waist.

Hook laughed at hat he had just seen, "So, that's what it is! You can't stand showing your vulnerable side. You don't always need to be in control, love?"

Regina striped off her shirt in an instant and then began to rip off Hook's, "On the contrary, dear. I must always be in control." Hook laughed at this side of Regina that he hadn't seen before. He took his hook and raised Regina's pencil skirt passed her thighs not to take it off but rather to allow more mobility of her legs. She was able to then remove her undergarments and open her legs wider.

After ripping his shirt off forcefully, Regina quickly unbuttoned Hooks pants to reveal his full hardness. She slid them down to his ankles and climbed back on top of him. Hook smiled and tried to sit up, but she quickly put her hands on his chest and forced him back down. His eyes widen nervously. "What are you doing?"

Regina leaned forward and kissed his lips, "It's your turn to shed a little vulnerability." She sat back up and looked down at his hook with a smile. She took a hold of it and removed it from his arm. She stroked her fingers on it and then caressed his face with it. She laughed deviously as Hook looked furiously into her eyes. Though this did turn him on, he was not going to simply become her little toy. He grabbed her hand that was not holding the hook and forcefully tossed her off of the couch and onto the floor. He gave her no time to react before he thrust his hard cock inside of her with full force.

Regina closed her eyes and screamed at the sudden and unexpected feeling. She dropped the hook instantly. Hook laughed deviously at her pain. He continued to thrust inside of her, each time getting deeper and deeper inside of her. Regina breathed heavily and would moan as he continuously hit her spot of weakness.

Hook felt her tightening around his cock as she closed her eyes and moaned with pleasure. He could feel that she was becoming vulnerable to him with every thrust of his pelvis; however she realized it too.

Regina suddenly pushed Hook onto his back and took over. She thrust her pelvis slowly and at her own continuous pace. She began to speed up as Hook gripped her ass tightly and pushed her harder in time as she thrust faster. She leaned over with her hair in her face and kissed his chest. She moved up to his neck, to his ear and finally his lips. Though the sex was a forceful and powerful game of control, when they kissed, there was not fighting. Both Regina and Hook showed hints of vulnerability in their kisses. It is what Regina loved and feared the most between them.

Hook rolled over once more and resumed control as they kissed passionately. Regina gripped his back tightly as she felt closer and closer. Their bodies wet with sweat continuously moved as one. Hook listens to Regina's breathe as she began to climax. He continuously pounded her and listened to her pleasurable moans. They became louder as she reached her climax. Her nails gripped his back. Then, her right arm fell to the ground and she felt the cold silver hook that she had dropped earlier. She gripped it tightly as she tightened around his pulsating cock and finally released. Hook felt the tightening around his cock and thrust three final times before he too released. Hook pulled out slowly and gently as he kissed Regina passionately on the lips. He rolled to his back on the floor and the two lied still for the moment, breathing heavily.

Regina looked to the right at the hook in her hand. She rolled her side to face Hook and held up the hook. She put it back on him, placed her hand on his chest and kissed his shoulder. Hook looked into her brown eyes and put his arm around her. She kisses his lips and says, "Fine, you don't have to sleep on the couch."


	5. Vulnerability

**-Two Months Later-**

Hook entered the kitchen to see Regina making coffee. She was dressed in a short silk robe; he was in a pair of pajama pants that she had bought for him. The past two months had been filled with days of planning and nights of pleasure. The two would soon enact their plot to go after Mr. Gold by binding his power and allowing Hook to go after him. Regina wasn't exactly sure why Hook still wanted to go after Gold, especially after he accomplished destroying his happiness when he shot Belle and she fell over the town line, but she did not wish to ask. The plan was set anyhow.

Hook walked up behind Regina and wrapped his arms around her waist sweetly. It seemed that Regina and Hook's rough nights of play had soon turned into long nights of passionate lovemaking; however, neither of them had realized what they had fallen into. Their minds still believed that it was just casual sex, but they would soon realize that that was not the case. He sweetly kissed her neck as she continued to make the coffee. She giggled at the feeling of his lips on her neck and shoulder.

Hooks hand slid to Regina's stomach and up to the tie of her robe. He slowly began to undo the tie, but, before he could undo it, Regina pulled his hand away. "Oh no you don't, big boy." Regina picked up the two mugs filled with coffee. "I'd like to just have a normal morning for once."

"We always have normal mornings, love." Hook took the mug from Regina and leaned up against the counter.

Regina sat down at the counter and said, "And I'd like to keep it that way. Plus, you know that I haven't been feeling well anyway."

Hook leaned across the counter and said, "That is because you body is not used to the lack of me inside of you, love."

Regina leaned over the counter to kiss him tenderly and then remarked sarcastically, "Yeah, I'm sure _that's_ the reason. I think I just need to eat something."

Hook laughed and sipped the coffee. The two sat quietly for some time and did not discuss much. They had much on their minds and not all of it had to do with their plan for vengeance. Lately, Regina had been thinking a lot about Henry. A lot of time had passed and Regina hadn't seen much of him. She thought daily about her plan for vengeance and how it might affect her son. Could she really accomplish it without hurting him? Or would it just push him away? She wasn't sure what had brought on these recent thoughts in her mind, but lately, she couldn't get them out of her head.

Hook thought continuously of many things, but as the plan drew closer and more complete, he thought more of Regina. It wasn't normal for him to think of another person's safety in these situations. Normally, all that mattered was that he gets his vengeance, and it had stared out that way between them, but more and more he saw that she meant more to him than he had realized before. Hook smiled at Regina as he put the mug down and went to the refrigerator.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a smile.

Hook rummaged through the contents of the refrigerator, pulled out a carton of eggs, a bag of peppers, a tomato, and some spinach, "Well, you said you needed to eat. Care for an omelet?"

"You can cook?" Regina laughed.

Hook put all of the ingredients on the counter and began to wash and prepare everything, "Just because I'm a pirate, I can't enjoy I nice cooked meal once in a while?"

Regina laughed again and held up her hand as if in surrender, "No, no! I just didn't see you as the homely, cooking type."

Hook gave his usual captivating smile, "There's a lot you don't know about me, love."

Regina smiled and then got up from her seat, leaving the mug on the counter. She walked to Hook's side of the counter and stood beside him as began to cut the peppers. She noticed that he was having a little trouble because of his lack of a second hand. She took the knife from him, moved to his place, and began to cut the vegetables for him. He walked behind her and placed his hand onto hers to guide the knife as she cut. It wasn't as if she didn't know how; he simply enjoyed being able to be close to her, to feel the softness of her skin and wrap his arm around her waist, to press his body close to hers and guide her hand in the movements as if they were one person.

Regina enjoyed feeling Hook pressed against her as their hands moved in sync with the knife. She felt his hot breathe on her neck and his left arm gently around her waist. What was happening between them? These moments of happiness were not a result of fighting for control and dominance, which is what she had strived to keep between them. But, in this moment, she knew that it was not just casual anymore; they were both developing feelings for one another. Regina, though the moment was one that gave her bliss, suddenly stopped cutting. Hook looked at her confused and noticed that the expression on her face was one of concern. She suddenly pulled his left arm off of her waist, dropped the knife and left the room. Hook stood there for a moment in slight shock at the change that Regina had just shown. He wished to go to her and reassure her of her thoughts, but he knew that leaving her alone was probably for the best at the moment.

0-0-0

About twenty minutes later, Hook walked into Regina's room to ask her if she was alright. However, when he entered the room, she was not there. He searched the other rooms for her and then came upon the door to her son Henry's room. Hook had never gone into Henry's room before; he felt that it was a very personal matter to Regina and their relationship had never been personal. He opened the door slowly and peaked in casually. He noticed Regina, now out of her robe and dressed, sitting on Henry's bed silently while holding the little clay handprint he had made for his mommy when he was in kindergarden. She didn't even move when Hook walked in and sat beside her on the bed.

Regina didn't make eye contact; she just stared at the little clay print and said, "You know I don't love you, right?" Regina heart skipped a beat as she lied right to his face. She held back tears, but in her heart knew that she couldn't fall in love with him. She also knew that she couldn't bear to look at his face, into his deep blue eyes, as she hurt him.

Hook could tell in her voice that she was afraid for some reason. She had to be lying; she had some sort of doubts but obviously wouldn't tell him. She would never reveal her vulnerability willingly. He responded, "I know. Love is not an option. Love is weakness, as you always say."

Regina finally looked to Hook. He saw pain deep in her brown eyes, but she was trying so hard not to show it. The pain was suddenly covered by her anger and need for control. She puts the clay print down and suddenly grabs at Hook's throat and then kisses him passionately. She was trying with all her might to cover up her pain and sorrow, and, most of all, the feelings that she really had for Hook. There was no better way then to simply have an unemotional fuck to forget all of the feelings that she felt. Hook swooped her up and carried her to her bedroom where he threw her onto the bed. Regina pulled her shirt over her head as Hook removed his pants and tossed them aside.

In a single moment, he looked at her lying bare on the bed and wasn't sure whether or not he should condone this casual, unemotional fuck just so that Regina can forget that she felt something. But then he looked again and thought to himself that maybe if he made love to her, she would feel again, feel vulnerable. He climbed up on top of her and kissed her sweetly and gently, but she quickly took total force and flipped him over so that she would be on top and in control. She kissed his neck and slowly moved down his chest to his stomach and his waist. She rubbed his cock with her hand, "Come on, Captain. Get hard for me. I know you want to." Hook could felt it hardening, but in his mind, he didn't want it to be like this. She slid her hands up his body, to his chest and then up his arms to pin him down. She kissed his neck and bit his ear. Then she whispered, "Come on, Hook. You know you want to roll me over and fuck me hard with no mercy. You want the control, don't you? Come on? Let me feel your hook inside of me." Suddenly, Hook rolled her over with all his force, "Now that's more like it." She smiled deviously. Hook pinned her down so that she could not push him again.

Regina opened her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He looked into her soulless eyes as listened to her moan as her penetrated her, but he was not forceful. He remained gentle and passionate. Regina looked into his eyes furiously. She was sure that she had angered him enough that he would fuck her mercilessly, but this was not the case; he was doing what she tried to avoid. She felt a surge of passion run through her body as he thrust gently into her, deeper and deeper. She closed her eyes and exhaled with a moan of ecstasy. She tried to hide the pleasure that she felt, but it was unbearable. Hook kept her arms pinned down but could feel the tension in her wrist as he would thrust inside of her slowly. He could feel her pulse on her wrist beginning to increase. She became tight around him as he felt her pulse racing around his hard cock. He didn't speed up and kept a casual pace. Regina thrust her hips in time with his to feel him as they came closer.

"Yes." Regina moaned as she slowly felt that she was beginning to climax. Hook kissed her neck and her chest as she arched her back at the feeling. He kept his eyes opened and looked at her as he thrust a little deeper and harder into her. She moaned with pleasure. With one long, deep thrust, Regina's eyes opened and looked into Hooks eyes as they climaxed simultaneously. Hook saw that he had accomplished what he had wanted. He looked into Regina's eyes and saw that moment of weakness and vulnerability, of pleasure and love. He did not pull out right away; he stayed deep within her as his lips touched hers and he whispered, "I love you."


	6. Expecting

Regina looked into his passionate and sincere blue eyes as she heard him utter those three words: _I love you._ She was speechless, stunned. She didn't know whether to feel excited or angered. She didn't know whether to lie happily in his embrace or to push him off of her and run out in that very moment. She remembered the feelings she felt a long time ago, when she had been with Daniel. He would utter those words and she would never hesitate a reply for even a second. But now, she didn't; she just stared at him, not knowing what to say.

Hook stared at Regina and hoped for her to reply to him, but it was no use. He may have seen her vulnerability, but it was only for that split second. He might never see it again. Hook pulled out gently and sat on the side of the bed. He felt lost and hurt. Regina had not returned his love; she had not even spoken a word yet. Regina sat up at the other side of the bed, still silent.

Hook got up first and quickly redressed; Regina soon did the same. She buttoned up her shirt and tried to walk up to him and speak. Hook made no eye contact with her and then walked out of the room giving Regina the cold shoulder. She watched him walk out coldly, her eyes filled with sorrow and regret. She should have said it back, but it was too late. A tear ran down her cheek as she gasped and put her hand to her mouth. She was so devastated that she thought she might be sick. She walked out of the room and sprinted briskly to the bathroom. She suddenly vomited into the toilet then sat back against the closed bathroom door with her knees bunched to her chest.

Thoughts ran through her head. Why couldn't she say it back? What was holding her back? Her heart ached and her head was confused. Love was weakness, she thought; it was what she had always thought. But it didn't feel that way. She didn't feel weak as Hook would wrap his arms around her in a sweet embrace and kissed her lips softly, or when he would kiss her neck, put his hand on her waist, and even make breakfast for her in the mornings. She felt safely and secure in his arms; he had always made her feel strong.

Regina couldn't hold it in anymore and began to sob on the floor of the bathroom from what she had just done, from what she had just given up.

0-0-0

She walked downstairs and back into the kitchen after twenty minutes in the bathroom. All of the food was still out on the counter where they had left it. She took her coffee and sipped it. Her face scrunched as she realized that it was cold and mixed with the after-taste of vomit. She dumped out the rest of the coffee and cleaned up the kitchen. There wasn't much else that she could do. Hook had left and Regina was sure she would never see him again. She toughened up, shut down all of her emotions, and moved on as quickly as she could.

**-One Week Later-**

Hook barged into Mr. Gold's shop furiously and far more drunk than anyone could imagine. "I'm comin' after you, Crocodile." He yelled out in a slur. Hook could barely walk straight, yet he confidently stumbled into the shop as Mr. Gold walked out from the back room.

Mr. Gold smiled at the inebriated man, "Had a few too many, pirate? I must say, drunk off your ass is a good look for you."

Hook stumbled to the counter. Mr. Gold just laughed at the scene that Hook made; knowing that there was no way that Hook could do anything to harm him. Gold decided to see was the drunk pirate would do… before he killed him.

Hook chuckled at Gold's remark as he leaned over the counter. Gold could smell the foul stench of whisky on the pirate's breath. "How's Belle?" Hook said to torment the old man. Suddenly, rage overcame Gold as he took his gold cane and smack Hook across the face with it, sending him to the floor with a thud. "What the hell was that for?" Hook exclaimed putting his hand to the left side of his jaw. He licked the side of his lip and cringed at the taste of blood. The blood was visible at the corner of his mouth.

Gold walked around the counter and lifted his cane ready to beat the shit out of the drunken man. Feelings surged through Gold; he was far beyond angry. But something held him back. He thought for the moment. Why would Hook barge into his shop drunk and unprepared? It was unlike him. It was almost as if he wanted Gold to beat him to death. Gold smirked as he lowered the cane.

Hook asked confused, "Wait, what are you doing? You were about to beat the living daylights out of me…"

"Because you wanted me to." Gold's smirk remained on his face as he turned and walked into the back room.

Hook scrambled to his feet, still a little tipsy from the drinking, but it seemed that the smack to the face had sobered him up a bit. His balance wasn't sturdy but he followed Gold into the back. "No I didn't. I was _expecting_ it, but I didn't _want _it."

"Oh, but you did, pirate." Gold walked to his spinning wheel and sat down casually. "I don't need to kill you because something else already is."

"Nothing is killing me, you stupid crocodile. Now why am I just standing here talking to you while I could have killed you minutes ago?" Hook leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms.

Gold laughed, "I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

The bell to the front door rang as Gold and Hook heard someone enter the shop. Gold stood up and walked to Hook. He said nothing and gave his usual vicious and soulless smile as he walked passed him. Hook stayed in the doorway preferring not to reveal himself to whoever had entered the shop. Not many resident of Storybrooke were fond of Hook's arrival and he did not want to start any conflicts; he was no longer in the mood to fight with anyone, even Gold.

Hook listened as Gold walked to the counter and spoke to the customer:

_"Well, what a surprise. How might I have the pleasure of serving you today, your Majesty?" _

Hook's eyes widened as he heard the clanking of her heals on the wood floor. He listened to her voice respond to Gold:

_"I was hoping that you might have a," she hesitated, "…remedy for me."_

_"I am afraid you're in the wrong place, dearie. The hospital is on the other side of town." Gold replied straightly as he took a handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and began to dust off a small trinket from underneath the counter._

_"Well, if I wanted to be at the hospital, I would be at the hospital. But, I came to you for a reason. I need magic to solve my issue."_

_Gold chuckled, "I highly doubt that you need magic to solve your problem, dearie. Unless…" He looked up at Regina with a smirk, "there is something you don't want people to know."_

_Regina became aggravated at Gold's little games. Just once, she wanted a straight answer from him. "My life is my business. Now can you help me or not?" _

Hook continued to eavesdrop on the conversation. He wondered why Regina was there and what she needed from Gold. He began to go through ideas in his head, but nothing concrete popped into it. He continued to listen:

_Gold's smile faded. He looked away from Regina and returned to polishing the item in his hand, "You still haven't specified for what, dearie."_

_Regina gave a twisted look and responded sarcastically, "But I thought you knew everything."_

_Gold snapped back, "If you are going to waste my time, Regina…"_

_"Fine… it's for nausea…" She said with an embarrassed tone._

_Gold looked back at her and said abruptly, "And you couldn't go to the hospital for this, why? My magic is much to powerful to be used to sooth your sick stomach-"_

_Before he could continue, Regina placed her hands onto the counter, leaned over and interrupted abruptly, "I'm pregnant."_


	7. The Little Island

Regina and Gold heard a tremendous bang come from Gold's back room. Regina jumped, startled at the sound and looked to Gold, "What the hell was that?" Regina walked swiftly into the back room and stopped at the doorway. Lying unconscious in front of her was Hook. Regina gasped and knelt down by his head. She propped his head on her lap and began to fan his face with her hand to wake him up. She looked up at Gold, "What is he doing here? What did you do to him?"

Gold leaned against the doorway and smirked. He scanned Regina and the way she was holding Hook's head in her lap. He knew exactly what was going on between them; for the two most evil minds in town, they weren't very discreet in their actions. Gold replied to Regina, "I did nothing to him, dearie. That was all you." Regina looked at Gold annoyed and then back at unconscious Hook. She heard a moan from him and then felt him stir in her lap. She cupped his face in her hands.

Hook flinched, "Oww," he grunted as Regina touched the left side of his face. It already appeared to be bruising. Regina looked up at Gold with a glare.

"Oh. I may have tapped him once with my cane…"

Hook looked up at Gold angrily and sarcastically, "Tapped?"

"Alright, full on smacked." Gold smiled.

Regina ignored Gold and looked back down at Hook, "What the hell are you even doing here in the first place?"

Hook looked up to Regina, his head still placed in her lap, "I could ask you the same question." She could see the fury in his eyes. "You went to _him_? Of all people? _Him_?"

Gold interrupted, "I'm assuming he is the father… by the reaction…"

Regina rolled her eyes and replied to Hook, "How was I supposed to know you'd be here?"

"That's not the point." He grunted as he slowly sat up. Regina and Hook remained sitting on the floor. Hook turned to look at her. "Why didn't you come to me? Why didn't you tell me? And of all people to tell… _him_?"

Regina looked at Hook exasperated and aggravated. She sighed, "Just get over it! You left _me_ if you didn't remember. How was I supposed to know where you were?"

"I left because I showed you my vulnerability, I showed you everything, and you said nothing, did nothing!"

Gold continued to stare and watch the two converse. They were so caught up in their argument that they forgot that he was still there, absorbing every bit of what they were saying.

Regina stared at him furiously, "What made you think that I _wanted_ you to show me your vulnerability? I never asked you to! And I never wanted to show you mine!"

Hook looked to Regina and panned down her body to her lower abdomen. He pointed to it and said, "I think that would say something a little differently."

Regina self-consciously put her left hand over her stomach. She looked up at Hook, "_This_ has nothing to do with it. _This_ was a mistake and nothing more."

Hook looked in to Regina's eyes, leaned close up to her face and smiled, "I know you. And I know you don't believe that one bit, love." Regina stared at Hook. She couldn't reply, but knew that he was right.

The two stared at each other silently until Mr. Gold interrupted, "May I have my shop back before this thing turns into a soap opera?" The couple looked up at Gold startled. They had just then realized that he had been standing there the entire time. Regina and Hook got to their feet and quickly walked out of the back room. They decided not to linger long so as not to give Gold any ideas to attack them in any way. They walked out of the shop together. Regina looked at Hook, said nothing, smiled and began to walk away. Hook suddenly grabbed her arm, "Wait. Where are you going?"

Regina looked at him with sadness in her eyes, "Home."

Hook grabbed Regina's arm and pulled her back, "Oh no you're not. This conversation is not done."

"Let go of me." She slapped his hand away. "I have nothing more to say to you."

"Since when were you a woman of so few words?" Hook grabbed her arm, pulled her into her embrace and held her tightly so that she couldn't get away. He knew that if he did this, she would eventually stop struggling and let him get a word in edge-wise.

Regina struggled for sometime and said, "Stop it. I'm sick of your silly little games." But, in her mind she wanted him to hold her closer. She wanted him to tell her that he loved her again; she would say it back to him this time… maybe. She still wanted to show her strong side, that she was not weak, so she continued to struggle and trying to push him away.

Hooks grip was tight though, and Regina eventually stopped wiggling and accepted his embrace. He spoke, "Now that you've calmed down a bit, let's go for a little sail. Shall we?" Hook let go of Regina gradually. He knew that she wouldn't run off or anything; she was much more mature than that. He slid his hand down her arm. Regina felt chills run up and down her spine. He brought his hand to hers and interlocked fingers. She hoped that he didn't feel her palm sweating; he hoped that she didn't think holding her hand was a childish move.

Hook felt that he needed to go slowly with her from now on. They had jumped right into everything so quickly before and then never stopped. It wouldn't be easy, but he needed to get to know her; he wanted to get to know her. It wasn't just about the sex anymore. Though she didn't want to think about it, Regina knew that too.

0-0-0

Hook took Regina to his ship as they set sail on a little ride so that they might talk. Hook thought it was a good idea at the time… until he remembered that Regina was pregnant and was often nauseas. In short, the ride wasn't as romantic as he had hoped.

Hook docked the ship at a little island off of the coast. He didn't want to wait until they returned to Storybrooke to see if Regina was alright. The island was rather quaint; it reminded him a bit of the little islands he would stop at over night in Neverland. There weren't always hospitable inhabitants of the islands, but the islands themselves were nice looking.

Hook looked over to Regina who was leaning over the edge of the ship. He walked over to her and rubbed her back as she threw up. She looked up to him with furious eyes, "I hate you."

Hook laughed, "No, love. You love me."

"No, I think you are mistaken. I really just hate you." Regina turned around and leaned back against the rail. Hook leaned in to kiss her. Regina put a hand to his chest and pushed him away, "Just threw up… let's leave _some_ mystery between us, dear."

"I really don't care, love." Hook began to lean back in to her.

Regina pushed him away again, "Well, I do. And I'd like you to respect that."

Hook smiled. He understood that Regina had always liked the forceful and rough Hook, but maybe it was time for a change. He placed his hand on her cheek and caressed it sweetly before kissing her forehead. "Now, don't think that making me feel bad that you got sick is going to stop us from discussing this matter." Hook suddenly had a stern tone. Regina had never seen him this way. Hook was always jokes and sarcasm; she had never thought that he could be responsible. Granted him saying one thing in a stern tone didn't say much either, but there was a possibility there.

Regina glared at him and responded sarcastically, "Yes, because I_ magically_ planned on getting sick to make _you_ feel guilty…"

Hook put his arms around her and said, "Well, you are pretty magical in _many_ ways, love." There was the immature Hook whom Regina had always known.

"I'm sure…" She laughed. "Now you're beginning to avoid this talk." Hook laughed and suddenly lowered his hand to Regina's rear and gave it a squeeze. He heard a yelp come from her who had not been expecting that reaction. She looked at him with stern eyes. "Don't start. I'm not going to forgive you that easily."

Hook gripped her ass tighter and thrust his hips onto hers, "Then I should start apologizing."

Regina put her hands onto his chest and said, "Whoa. Slow down there, dear. I'm already pregnant…"

Hook leaned in close, "Good, then we don't have to worry about anything."

Regina let him kiss her once as a tease and then pushed him away, "Why don't we go for a walk on this little island and talk?"

"Oh. I forgot we came here to talk…" Hook backed off and let Regina walk by him. They made there way down the little dock, Regina stopped and took her shoes off to walk barefoot in the sand. It wasn't something she would normally do. Hook smiled at this; she was showing herself to him in a different way. The two walked together on the shoreline for an hour together. Regina no longer felt sick or angry for that matter. She was happy with this simple moment as she walked side by side with him with his arm around her waist.

0-0-0

They followed a little path that led farther into the center of the island. It was beautiful. Regina never wanted to leave. It wasn't long until they stumbled upon a small beach house. It was old and abandoned, but had the most beautiful view of the ocean. Regina stood on the porch and closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of the crashing waves. She felt the warmth of Hook's body press up against hers as he came from behind her, put his arms around her, placed his hand onto her stomach gently then kissed her neck. She exhaled at the feeling of his stubble-haired chin grazing her shoulder. Hook looked out onto the horizon and rested his chin on Regina's shoulder.

Regina placed her hands on top of Hook's hand that was over her stomach. She was happy, but her smile faded as a thought came to her head. "Hook… I don't think I can do this."

"Do what, love?" Hook kissed her shoulder.

"I don't think I can have this baby." Regina turned and looked at Hook. He looked at her innocently and almost naively.

"What are you talking about? What brought this up all-of-a-sudden?" Hook walked towards her to put his arms around her waist in a comforting and reassuring manner, but she didn't let him. She sighed and walked into the empty and abandoned house.

There was no furniture in the house except for an old rug in the living room area and a dusty kitchen with an island counter and a broken refrigerator. Hook followed her inside confused at her sudden change in mood. She turned and looked at him with teary eyes, "I can't be a mother."

"What are you talking about? You are a mother. You have your boy, Henry."

Regina bursted out, "And look how well _that_ ended up. I'm not allowed to see my own son because people think I'm too dangerous to be around him! _He _thinks I'm too dangerous!" Regina walked into Hook's embrace and began to cry in his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and said, "You know he loves you."

"Actually, I don't. I don't know anything anymore. I know nothing about him because I never see him or talk to him. How can I have this baby knowing what I did before? What if I make the same mistakes? What if he or she hates me too? I just can't go through losing another child." She buried her face in his chest as he hugged her closer.

He closed his eyes and rested his cheek on her head for a moment as he said, "It won't happen." She looked up at him and he wiped the tears from her cheek with the nub of his thumb. "I won't let it happen. This child will love you more than anything because you are a strong and beautiful woman and you _are_ a wonderful mother."

"But how do you know for sure? There are just so many ways that you can screw it up."

"I just know, love. Trust me."

Regina looked up at Hook, laughed and wiped the tears and smeared makeup from her face. She took a hold of Hooks collar and then slid her hands onto his chest, "Well then. I… I guess we are having a baby." Regina laughed again. She had that innocent look in her eyes; it was the look she used to give to Daniel when she was young. She smiled and kissed Hook's lips.

Suddenly, Regina's knees buckled as all of her weight fell onto Hook. He held her up in his arms, picked her up and propped her onto the kitchen counter. Their lips locked again as Regina slid her hands through his slick hair. Her legs wrapped around his waist as their hips pressed against each other. Regina leaned back as Hook climbed up on the counter. They kissed again. He brushed away a strand of hair covering her face. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him again before she whispered, "I love you."

Hook smiled and laughed happily before kissing her again. Their foreheads pressed to each other, he whispered back, "And I love you."

* * *

**Hey all! Thank you so much for the reviews and views are already over 2k! Keep them coming! I'm very glad you like this story and I love writing it! **

**P.S. Sorry about startling everyone so badly with the cliff hanger in the last chapter. ;)**


	8. Finally Happy

"It's a girl." Hook said as he rolled over in bed and placed his hand onto Regina's stomach.

Regina, sitting against the backboard of the bed, smiled and replied, "And how do you know that?" Regina's stomach was not showing just yet; however, there was the tiniest bump visible, but not enough for people to notice just yet. Regina knew that she would have to tell people eventually; she'd definitely have to tell Henry, and, when that happened, Emma, Mary Margaret and David would know soon after. She didn't really want to tell them because she did not want them to judge her and ask questions. It's not like it was their business anyway, but Regina couldn't just hide it. She thought she might as well get it over with and planned to go over that morning to tell Henry.

Hook smiled back, "I just know, love. I can feel it. See here. Feel it." Hook took Regina's hand and placed it on her stomach.

Regina laughed, "Trust me dear, I feel it. If you don't remember, it is _my _body."

Hook leaned up and kissed Regina tenderly, "And a beautiful one it is."

Regina rolled her eyes, "I doubt you'll be saying that seven months from now."

Hook laughed, "I will always say it because it will always be true, love."

Regina gave Hook an odd look, "Since when did you become such a sap?"

"What can I say? I'm a romantic." Hook rolled onto his back and put his hand behind his head casually. Regina laughed and pecked him on the lips one more time before getting up out of the bed. "Where are you going so early?"

Regina opened her dresser drawer and took out a pair of undergarments and nylons, "I told you yesterday that I was going to try talk with Henry this morning." She placed them on the bed before walking to the closet and taking out a pleasant scarlet dress with a nice black jacket.

Hook watched her as she laid the dress on the bed and thought whether or not she'd wear that. He asked, "How do you suppose he will take it?"

After deciding to wear the dress, Regina took it off of the hanger and returned the hanger to the closet, "I don't really know. How do you explain to an eleven-year-old boy that you've been sleeping with Captain Hook, are now living with him and having his child?"

Hook replied, "Just like that."

Regina began to unbutton her silk pajama shirt, "If only it were that easy, dear."

"I think you're the one making it harder, love. It really is _that_ simple."

Regina removed her shirt and began to put her bra on. She still turned away from Hook when she dressed, though. She just felt that it was more modest to do so, but Hook though it was funny that she'd dress so shyly. "And what if he asks questions?"

"Answer them." Hook got out of the bed and walked up behind Regina. He pressed his lips to her shoulder and placed his hand on her arm leading the bra strap to her shoulder for her. He then gently rubbed her arm up and down to relax her; he could feel that she was nervous and tense. "Don't worry about it so much. He's you son and he loves you. He will be happy for you." He kissed her should blade again and then moved his way up her neck with kisses as Regina pulled up the other bra strap. Regina closed her eyes and tilted her head to extend her neck for him. He walked around to face her and caressed her cheek.

She stared into his eyes as he smiled reassuringly and asked, "How do you know?"

Hook's caress moved down her jawline and to her chin. He gently pulled her chin up to him and kissed her passionately before replying, "Because he will see that you are happy." Regina smiled, slid her arms around Hook's neck, and kissed him again before realizing that she had not finished dressing. She let go and went over to the bed, took the dress off of the hanger and slipped it on gracefully. Hook walked over to help her zip it up. He took his hook and hooked it to the zipper before slowly bringing it up her back. Regina smoothed out the dress and then put the black jacket on over it. She slipped into her nylons and put a pair of heals on. She kissed Hook one last time before walking out of the bedroom door saying, "Wish me luck."

0-0-0

Regina knocked at the Charming apartment door. Emma was the one to answer. "Regina?" David and Mary Margaret stopped moving around the kitchen and stared. Henry stopped eating breakfast and turned around in his seat to look over.

Regina gave an awkward and nervous smile, "Hi…"

Emma stared at Regina for a moment and then asked, "What are you doing here?"

Regina looked over and saw that the entire household was staring her down. She replied, "I was hoping to talk to Henry and maybe walk him to the bus stop or something," Regina remembered how Emma felt uncomfortable with her around Henry and then added, "if that's alright with you." Regina was trying very hard not to be her usual commanding and intimidating self. She wanted to present herself kindly to them, though she still thought they were all idiots, because she knew that getting through them was the only way she could see and talk to her son.

Emma looked over the Henry who shrugged his shoulders at Regina's strange behavior. She looked over to Regina again and replied hesitantly, "Uh… sure, I guess." She looked back at Henry, "What do you say, kid? Want Regina to walk you to the bus today?"

Henry looked a little confused but then shrugged it off and smiled, "Sure!" He hopped off of the chair and grabbed his backpack.

As he walked up to Emma and hugged her tightly, she said, "I'll pick you up after school, okay?"

"Yup." He replied before walking out the door.

Regina brushed her hand through his hair and smiled. She looked up at Emma, "Thank you." Regina and Henry walked out of the apartment and Emma closed the door.

Emma turned around and stared at David and Mary Margaret, "What the hell was that?"

Mary Margaret looked confused at Emma, "What do you mean?"

"I mean the strange way that Regina was acting… all… nice and stuff." Emma walked to the kitchen and sat in Henry's seat. "I was just waiting for her to do something with fireballs or that purple smokey stuff."

"Maybe she realized that fighting was the wrong solution for getting Henry and now she wants to try to, you know, change." Mary Margaret smiled optimistically.

"You do remember who we are talking about, right?" David looked to Mary Margaret.

"Well, I don't know. It's possible. It's not like we know what Regina has been doing all of this time."

Emma looks to David, "That's what I'm worried about."

0-0-0

Henry and Regina walked down the street in awkward silence for some time. Regina was nervous and unsure how to start the conversation. Luckily she didn't have to when Henry began to ask her questions.

"So, why did you want to walk me to the bus today?" Henry looked up at her and put his hands in his pockets.

"I just wanted to talk." Regina looked back at him.

"About what?" He asked. Regina's stomach dropped. She obviously knew this moment was coming, but she had hoped for a little more small talk before it. Where could she begin? She knew that she had to tell him then; they had already made it to the bus stop and it would arrive in less than ten minutes.

Regina took Henry around the shoulder and led him to a bench to sit down. "Henry, sweetie, I need to tell you something."

"About what? Is it bad?" Henry looked at her curiously as he sat down.

She smiled, sat beside him and took his hand, "No, it's not bad."

"What?"

"Henry," Regina hesitated again. She took a deep breath and then let it out, "I'm going to have a baby."

Henry gave Regina a confused look. "So, you're adopting another baby?"

"I'm having a baby, Henry. Here," Regina brought Henry's hand to her stomach. "you can feel a little right there." Henry looked with puzzled eyes.

When Regina let go of Henry's hand and he took it away, he said, "I thought you couldn't have a baby?"

"Why did you think that?" Regina looked to Henry confused.

"Well, because you adopted me. Why didn't you just have a baby instead?" Henry was still trying to comprehend the whole situation. He suddenly realized, "Wait. Whose the dad?"

Regina was a bit hesitant to answer both questions. Honestly, Regina could have had her own baby with Graham instead of adopting Henry, but Regina never loved Graham. Even she, who had ripped out his heart and used him as her own _pet_, didn't want to have a child with someone she didn't love. Regina, though, was more hesitant to tell Henry that the father was Hook. She sighed and began to tell Henry, "I really couldn't have a baby of my own, sweetie. I didn't have anyone that I loved enough to have a child with, but I still wanted one. So, I adopted you." Regina tried to avoid the second question, hoping that Henry would forget that he asked it. However, it was not likely, Henry was a smart kid.

He quickly brought the question back up in a different form, "So, now you do… have someone that you love. Who?"

Regina still trying to avoid it, "It's complicated, Henry."

Henry looked at her sincerely, "Mom, please tell me. Don't lie or keep it a secret."

Regina brushed a piece of Henry's hair from his face and smiled, "It's Hook."

Henry's eyes widened in surprise, "You mean _Captain Hook_? He hurt Belle! And hurt Mr. Gold! He's evil."

"Henry, he's not."

"Yes, he is. He tried to kill Mr. Gold."

Regina caressed Henry's cheek, "And how many times do you think I tried to hurt Mary Margaret and David? But, you still trusted me enough to walk here with me and talk to me."

"Yeah, but you're my mom. And you said that you are trying to change."

"And so is he. Henry, he makes me happy."

Henry looked to the ground unsure, but then looks up to Regina with a little smile, "Do you love him?"

"With all of my heart." She smiled.

Henry's smile widened, "Do you think it's true love?"

Regina laughed, "It's might be." Henry leaned in and hugged Regina. Regina became a little startled by his action; he had not hugged her in the longest time. She wrapped her arms around him and returned the hug. She closed her eyes in the moment; she didn't want to let him go. She heard the school bus pull up but held him still. Henry looked up at her, signaling that he need to leave. She released him from the hug. They both stood up and she led him to the doors.

Henry hugged her one more time and said, "I'm glad that you're finally happy, Mom." Henry got onto the bus. Regina watched as the bus drove away. She let out a sigh of relief and put her hands on her hips. Walking home, she thought about what she said and what Henry said. She would have to try harder to change, and so would Hook. She just needed to figure out the first step.

0-0-0

Regina returned home to find Hook in the kitchen cooking up a breakfast. She smiled and sat at the counter. "What are you doing?"

Hook turned around and noticed that Regina had walked in. Hook stood in the middle of the kitchen with his plaid pajama pants on and a spatula in his hand. He smiled, "Good morning, love. You have a good talk with your boy?"

"Yes. You were right. He was happy about it." She looked at what Hook was doing confused, "Wait, are you cooking?"

"Well, yes. I realized after you left that I still have never made you my famous omelets."

Regina leaned over the counter, "Your famous omelets look completely burnt…" She sat back and laughed a bit.

Hook glared, "You trying flipping an omelet with only one hand."

She smiled at his aggravation, "I would think you'd have that down by now, dear."

"Apparently not…" Hook took the pan and slid the burnt egg into the garbage.

Regina suddenly thought of an idea, "Then why don't we go out for breakfast. At Granny's."

Hook suddenly looks up at Regina baffled by what she had just said, "I'm not so sure the people of this town would be so welcoming of the two of us in that establishment, love."

"Well, then what do you propose because I'm starving."

Hook looked at Regina hesitantly and then responded with a sigh, "Alright, we shall go to… Granny's. But, I'm telling you now. If they start bringing out the torches and pitched forks, I'm getting you out of there."

Regina smiled, got up and walked around the counter to Hook. She put her arms around him and kissed him. Then she whispered, "Go get dressed. We'll be fine."


	9. What is Best

Regina and Hook walked into Granny's Diner. At the ringing of the bell that was hung on the door, everyone turned robotically to stare at those who entered. It was like an impulse that they could no longer control. Regina looked around nervously. She began to regret her idea of going out in public; the stares from the other people in the diner burned into her soul. Hook didn't show his nervousness at the situation, though he probably felt it more than Regina did; his expression remained much more confident than how he truly felt. Regina took Hook's hand and quickly sat in the corner of the diner, hoping that the others would shut their agape mouths and look away. Why couldn't they just mind their own businesses and leave her to have a normal morning like they were aloud to have? Instead, she and Hook were forced to sit in the drafty corner of the diner to avoid wandering eyes.

As they sat, a couple sitting near them quickly got up and moved to the other side of the room fearfully. Regina smiled at Hook awkwardly, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

This time the roles were reversed; Hook was the one to reassure her. He took a hold of her hand and kissed it, "It will all be fine. Just as you said." She smiled back at him.

Ruby walked up to the table hesitantly and without looking Regina and Hook in the eyes. She looked down at her little notebook and asked, "What do you want?"

Regina was a little offended by Ruby's attitude, but she couldn't blame her; everyone had a problem with Regina and Hook, and the fact that they were together at that time made it more nerve-racking. Regina looked up at her, though Ruby didn't even move, and said, "I'll just take a water, but we'll need a few minutes to decide."

Ruby rolled her eyes and walked away. Hook looked over as Regina mumbled, "Well, I don't think we'll be giving her a very good tip." Hook wasn't sure what she was talking about; he was still getting used to the modern world. Regina laughed at him, "I'll explain later."

0-0-0

Breakfast had been extremely awkward for Regina and Hook. They agreed after that experience that they may have just wanted to eat in from then on. Hook thought that it was amusing how the people acted around them; however, Regina did not agree. She had felt hurt by the way they acted and stared. She understood that they had reasons for holding little grudges toward them, but they _were_ attempting to change. Regina couldn't understand how she would be able to walk around the town if people would act like that all of the time. What would they do when she was noticeably pregnant? How would they treat her child when he or she first went to school? Regina didn't want to think that people would try to avoid the child because he or she was the child of The Evil Queen and Captain Hook, but it was possible that that could happen. Regina did not want a repeat of what happened with Henry.

Regina heard the sound of the doorbell, got up from her work in her office and walked to the front room. She felt a surge of worries run through her body for some reason, she didn't know why. It seemed that the breakfast that morning bothered her more than she led on.

Regina walked to the front door and opened it to reveal a one surprised and rather flustered Emma Swan. "Miss Swan? What are you doing here?"

Emma stared Regina up and down before obnoxiously blurting out, "Your pregnant?"

Regina looked at her surprised, though she wasn't sure why she always became surprised; whenever Emma went to Regina's house, she was never subtle in any way. "I'm assuming Henry told you…"

"Well, yeah." Emma said as if she was out of breath.

"Is there something else you wanted, or did you simply wish to inform me that I am pregnant? Because I'm afraid I already knew that." Regina said with a sarcastic smirk. Regina may have been trying to be good for Henry, but she couldn't resist making sarcastic remarks to Emma and the two idiots, as she referred to them. She needed to find amusement somehow.

"Shut up, Regina. This is serious."

"What is so serious about it? What I do in my life doesn't concern you."

"But it _does_ concern Henry." Emma looked at Regina almost angrily.

Regina didn't answer; she moved aside to let Emma into the house, and then led her into her office. Regina sat at her desk gracefully as Emma remained standing. Emma was rather antsy; she refused to remain still. She would pace around for a few seconds and when she forced herself to stand still, she would find a way to create some sort of tick by tapping her hand or twirling her fingers. Regina noticed that she was on edge.

She smiled, amused at Emma's nervousness, and then asked, "Would you care for a drink, Miss Swan?"

Emma stopped pacing and looked to Regina stunned, "Regina, you're pregnant! You can't drink!"

Regina raised an eyebrow at Emma's obliviousness, "I meant for _you_." Regina got up and walked to her liquor cabinet. "You seem a bit on edge, Miss Swan. I thought maybe you'd like something to calm you down a bit."

"I'm good…" Emma signaled with her hand that she didn't want anything.

Regina closed the cabinet and replied, "Alright." She walked back over and sat at her desk once more. She looked at Emma, who again was hesitating telling Regina what she wanted to discuss. She asked, "Would you care to tell me why you are here because I am still the mayor and I do have work to do. I'd prefer that you not waste my time."

Emma stopped pacing and glared at Regina, "This is not a waste of time, Regina. This is a serious life-changing matter that is going to affect Henry. It's important."

Regina looks to Emma confused, "What is so important about it?" Regina began to raise her voice. She still didn't understand why Emma was so worked up about whatever she _was_ worked up about; she hadn't even mentioned what it was yet. Regina was aggravated; Emma just needed to spit it out and leave so that Regina could return to her relaxing and quiet day.

"Regina, you're pregnant! And with Hook's kid! How is that _not_ life-changing for Henry? How is that not life-changing for everyone?" Emma waved her hands in the air.

Regina, frustrated, leaned over on her desk and asked, "And why should events in _my _life affect everyone else so much? Why should I care? And what makes you think that it will effect Henry _that_ much either?"

Emma replied, "Because, Regina. It's _you_ and _Hook_. People in town are a little nervous when they see the two of _you_ walking around together."

"And again, why are people _so_ affected by what I do and whom I'm with? Why can't I simply live a normal life without people like _you_ constantly assuming that I'm planning something? My past is my past, Miss Swan."

"It's not that simple, Regina."

"Actually, it _is _that simple. I'm pregnant. What do people really think I'm going to do? Is what I did in that past _so_ horrible that I am not aloud to walk down the street with someone I love and my own child without people's stares?" Regina was beginning to become seriously angry at Emma's accusations and judgments. She didn't understand what gave her the right, what gave the town the right, to judge her like that.

"No, Regina, but it's just-"

"Just what, Miss Swan? You may be the savior, but you have no right barging in on my life and accusing me of doing things that _may _or _may not_ harm the town. My having a baby is not going to rattle anyone's lives but mine and Killian's."

Emma looked at Regina and said, "…and Henry."

Regina calmed down a bit and asked Emma, "Why? I never even see him, thanks to you."

"I have my reasons for not letting him see you, Regina. But, did you ever think that maybe Henry feels like you are replacing him by having another kid?"

Regina looks astonished at Emma, "Where the hell do you get the right to lecture me on mothering? _You _gave him up. _You_ took him from me. _You _forbid me from seeing him. And now _you_ have the audacity to waltz in hear and tell me that my having another child will cause problems?"

Emma raised her voice to counter act Regina's, "Well, how do you _think_ he'd feel?"

"I wouldn't know. I never see him!" Regina yelled back. Suddenly Regina looked up to notice a shirtless Hook walk into her office. Emma turned around and stared in shock. Her eyebrows raised and her jaw dropped.

"Am I interrupting something?" He walked in awkwardly toward Regina, Emma's mouth still open.

Regina noticed Emma and said, "Shut your mouth." Emma instantly did. Regina looked to Hook, "We were just… discussing Henry." Regina gestured for Hook to come over to her. He had a new shirt in his hand. He walked over, flashing a smile to Emma, and handed Regina the shirt.

Hook asked, "So, I'm assuming he told you, Miss Swan?"

Emma awkwardly smiled and tried not to stare. "Uh… yeah."

Hook raised his brow, "Well, you don't seem so excited about it." Regina unfolded the shirt and held it open for Hook to slide his arms through. He turned around to her as they smiled at each other. Regina tugged at the shirt collar, signaling for Hook to take a step closer so that she could button the shirt for him.

"Still in shock I suppose." Emma mumbled.

Regina chimed in, "Emma thinks that Henry feels replaced because I'm having the baby."

Hook's eyes widened. He looked to Emma, "What makes you say that? The boy only found out this morning and, from what Regina told me, he seemed very happy about it."

Emma stared at Regina and Hook together. She noticed Regina's smile as she buttoned the shirt for him and then put her hands on his chest comfortably as he put his arms around her waist. Emma shook her head to snap out of her daze. She didn't reply.

Regina and Hook kissed sweetly. As they parted, he asked Regina in a whisper, "Will you be alright, love, or would you like me to stay?"

Regina whispered back with a smile, "I can handle it." Hook nodded and left the room without saying another word. Regina went back to her desk, but did not sit; she was still too aggravated with Emma. "Now where were we? Oh, yes. You were accusing me of replacing my son because I'm having a baby." Regina gave a fake smile.

"Regina, I'm only trying to do what's best for him."

Angrily, Regina replied, "Because you know so much about what's best for him in the five minutes you've been with him!"

"Well, at least I'm not having another child in hopes that it won't hate me like the last one!" Emma turned and began to walk out of the office fumigating with anger.

Regina couldn't hold it in any longer. Her rage towards Emma had been building since she had first knocked on the door. Regina suddenly pushed her arms out towards Emma and magically tossed her onto the floor. Regina's vengeful expression suddenly disappeared as she felt a movement within her abdomen. She placed a hand on her stomach where she felt it. What was happening? She thought to herself. She realized suddenly that it had been the first time that she had used magic while she was pregnant. Regina's eyes became worrisome as she felt the gurgling movement in her stomach stop. Would Regina's use of magic affect her baby? What had she just done?

Emma stood up and looked at Regina who looked incredibly anxious. Emma knew that getting into it with Regina could just cause more trouble and possibly get her tossed on the ground a few more times. Whatever Regina was going through at the moment made her forget that Emma was even there. Emma took her chance and left the house while she could.

Regina looked down at the hand that was not clutching at her stomach. She noticed that she was shaking in fear. Her child had reacted to the magic in someway. Regina thought. Could this cause complications with her baby? With her pregnancy? She needed answers right away and though she knew that Hook would not condone it, Regina had to go to someone who knew about magic, Mr. Gold. Regina grabbed her purse and a jacket and made her way out of the front door.


	10. All Magic Comes With A Price

Regina was hesitant to step into Gold's pawnshop and ask him for help. If Hook found out that she was going to Gold without tell him first, she was sure he would do something rash. So, she would do her best to keep the conversation to herself.

Regina's stepped in from the front door, her hands slightly shaky and sweating from the nerves, or possibly from the use of magic. Regina wasn't sure what could be a side effect of using magic now. She needed to find Gold and, hopefully, get some answers.

She noticed that Gold was not in the front of the shop; normally, he was in the backroom, so she hadn't expected to find him right away anyhow. She assumed that's where he was at the moment. She began to walk towards the back room but was struck back in amusement by a particular object hanging up in the middle of the shop. It had originally been the baby mobile that Snow White and Prince Charming had made for their daughter Emma's nursery. Regina lifted her hand to one of the crystal unicorns with a light blue, crystal coating. She smiled as it swung delicately at the touch of her fingers and gleamed sweetly in the light.

Suddenly, Regina jumped at the sudden break in silence as Mr. Gold walked in from the back room, "Interested in a purchase, Madam Mayor?"

She looked over to the man standing at the counter and quickly dropped her hand, "No. I'm afraid I have more pressing matters to discuss with you."

Gold smirked and raised his brow, "And why would I be interested in these _pressing matters_?"

"Because they involve magic and you were the only one I knew who might know something about it." Regina took a few steps toward the counter.

Gold was rather intrigued. "About what, dearie?" He wished to know more.

Regina placed her hands on the cold glass counter and leaned over. She spoke quietly, "I used magic."

"Dearie, that's not much of a surprise."

"I wasn't finished." She tilted her head, slightly agitated by Gold's constant interruptions. "I used magic and," Regina placed a hand on her churning stomach, "the baby reacted to it. I could feel it just moments after using it."

Gold noticed Regina's increasing fear and nervousness for the situation. But, of course, he found it more amusing than alarming. This made him curious. He tapped his fingers on the glass counter and smirked. "I'm assuming your pirate doesn't know about this?"

"And I'd prefer to keep it that way." Regina gave a stern look.

Gold nodded, signaling that he would keep their secret of this meeting. Regina stared for a moment waiting for an answer from Gold. She knew that he had an idea; he always did when made that devious little smirk. It was that part of Rumplestiltskin that was still in him.

"What is it, Gold?" Regina waited again more anxious than before.

"Just what you said. Your baby reacted to it."

"But why? How? Gold, I came to you for answers not to play games."

Gold sighed at Regina's lack of entertainment, "Fine, fine. There is no explanation how. But I can tell you why."

"Well, then. Tell me. Is it something I should be worried about?"

"Your baby takes after you, dearie." Gold leaned in closely and whispered, his and Regina's foreheads practically touching, "_She liked it_."

Regina backed away in awe. Firstly, Gold said _she_; Regina held her hand to her stomach once more as she realized this. Regina was going to have a daughter. But she _liked _it? Regina remembered the first time that she had used magic; how the feeling of pleasure surged inside of her. If she possessed that feeling the first time that she used magic when she was a young adult, what would it do if her daughter were exposed to it before she was even born?

Regina continued to deny it, "But that doesn't make sense. I have no doubt that my mother did it while she was pregnant with me, but I didn't use it until I was older. I never reacted to it. Why is my baby _already _like this?"

"Because, dearie, she is the daughter of The Evil Queen and Captain Hook. _You_ had some sliver of good within you; you were born innocent. This, unfortunately, is not the case with your little one." Gold watches as Regina's mouth opens in disbelief. Gold saw it in her eyes that she didn't want to think about it, but her child was _special_ whether she liked it or not. "Magic comes with a price, dearie. You knew that from the start."

"What are you talking about?" She said in distress. "I just pushed Emma to the ground. That has never come with a price before."

"I meant when you cast the curse."

"What? I paid _that_ price with the death of my father."

Gold took out his handkerchief and casually and calmly began to polish an item from under the counter, "I don't think you understood the price of enacting that curse. That curse may have required you kill the thing you love most, yes, but it also was meant to leave a hole in your heart. A darkness."

Regina felt her heart skip a beat when she heard this. How would she have known then that this would happen? She tried hard to understand, "And now it's effecting my baby?"

"Afraid so." Gold still remained collected while Regina, eyes wide, held back tears and tried to prevent herself from breaking down.

She leaned back over the counter frantically, "How do I stop it?"

"You can't."

"There _has_ to be a way, Gold. Anything!" Regina didn't say the rest of what she wanted to say, but she thought it. It repeated in her head. She didn't want the baby to become like her, to have a hole in her heart and a blackened soul. She wanted her to be innocent; she wanted her to have a chance, her _best chance_.

Gold looked up at Regina with that usual smirk, "It's simple. Don't use magic." He brought his attention back to polishing and mumbled something more, "But I cannot account for the infant's magic."

Regina heard what he mumbled and gasped, "Wait. _She_ has magic? And can _use _it?"

"Like I said, she is _your_ daughter. Special in many cases."

"There has to be a way to bind the magic or something."

"If I knew how magic worked here, I would say yes, but it is quiet unpredictable. I cannot help you."

Regina felt a drop in her stomach. She felt hopeless. Gold was supposed to help her deal with this issue, but all he did was make her feel worse and more afraid of what could happen. She nodded her head, turned and walked out of the shop unsatisfied in what she had just heard. Regina stepped out of the shop, her brown eyes lost as they gazed down at the ground. Without looking up she took a few more steps before she bumped into a man who had been standing in front of her. Her eyes left the ground and scanned up the man's torso until she reached his left arm. At the end of the modern navy-blue shirt, that she recalled buttoning only an hour earlier, was the shinning silver hook. At that moment, she knew that she had been caught. She continued to scan him until she met face to face with her lover whose face had a rather raged expression.

Regina couldn't speak in the moment; all of her fear and anxiety and stress from the recent conversation with Gold came rushing through her in a whirl of emotions. Hook watched as a tear escaped from the corner of Regina's right eye. She suddenly took a step into him and buried her head in his chest. Though angry, he knew that something had just happened to her; mentioning his anger and bringing up whatever had just happened was not the right move. Instead, he softened his expression and instantly wrapped his arms comfortingly around her. He said nothing; he just let her sob into his shirt.

Once she was able to collect herself, Hook decided to bring Regina home.

0-0-0

Slamming the door behind him, Hook listened to the echo throughout the entire house as he and Regina returned. Regina made no contact; she didn't even look at him. She walked up the stairs into her bedroom and sat on the bed, staring at the window across the room. She was as still as a statue. She didn't blink, didn't breath, and didn't move an inch. Hook leaned against the doorframe.

Regina snapped out of her gaze and looked up at Hook whose arms were crossed and whose face was stern, almost fatherly. She said weakly, "Please don't say anything."

Hook replied, "Oh but I must, love. Why? Why go to him before me? Again?"

Regina sighed, "Because it didn't concern you." Suddenly, Regina closed her eyes and choked on the words that she just said. She wished she could take them back the very second that they had left her mouth.

"You and my unborn child do not concern me? Yet it concerns my greatest enemy? Now how is _that_ right?" Hook's stern look turned to anger. It was that same look that Regina saw on his face when she first ran into him outside of Gold's shop.

"You can't do anything about it anyway. If Gold can't, you can't."

Hook began to raise his voice, "That still does not give you the right to go to him without telling me first." Hook's expression softened as he unfolded his arms and walked to sit beside Regina on the bed. "Regina, why do you keep trying to do these things on your own?" He brushed a strand of her hair from her face and kissed the temple of her head.

Regina looked to the floor as she responded, "Because I've just _always_ done them on my own."

"Well, you don't need to anymore. That is why I am here. Tell me what happened."

Regina wasn't sure why she suddenly felt the urge to become angry with Hook. Something surged inside of her, power perhaps, that forced her to say, "No." Hook's soft and loving expression became confused. Regina repeated herself, "No." It was almost as if she had no control over what she was saying, "I said it didn't concern you, and it doesn't."

Hook was becoming impatient with Regina, but he was also confused. What had caused such an abrupt change in her? "What is wrong with you? You need to tell me. This is not normal. Now what the bloody hell is happening?" Hook stood up angrily.

The surge of anger continued to rise in Regina, but now, it was beginning to turn into much more than just that. Regina gasped as she finally felt control over her mind for an instant, but suddenly lost control of her body. Regina felt a tension inside of her become stronger and stronger. She scanned her lover up and down as the tension rose. She realized for a moment, before losing complete control, that some sort of power was controlling her. Suddenly, Regina was no longer in control as she stood up and waved her hand to toss Hook onto the bed.

Hook had no time to react as large, thick vines began to protrude from the walls and tied him down to the bed. A vine covered his mouth, preventing him from speaking or shouting in anyway. Hook looked into Regina's eyes; he could see that it was not her as her eyes glazed over purple. Regina was being covered, controlled, by some sort of power. Hook felt the surge of power and magic run through him as Regina climbed onto him and straddled his lower half. He felt that it was Regina's power; he had felt it before, but some force was provoking the magic to overtake her. But what?

As Regina unbuttoned the frantic pirate's pants with one hand, she waved the other to remove the vine over his mouth. She leaned over and kissed his lips. She bit his bottom lip fiercely; he was still not allowed to get a word out. He tried to mumble her name, but, every time that he opened his mouth, it was met with a juicy kiss. As Regina sat up, still straddled over him, he managed to yell out, "Regina, stop! This isn't you," but it was no use. He couldn't just yell at her to stop. She was being forced to use her magic. This had to be the reason she went to Gold.

As Regina kissed down Hook's chest, unbuttoning him one button at a time, she felt the forceful power stop. Regina sat up, her hands resting on Hook's chest. She had a bubbly feeling within her abdomen as she felt herself regaining control of her body. She noticed the vines slowly releasing Hook's arms. One hand went directly to her stomach as she whispered, catching her breathe, "What is happening to me?" She looked down at Hook who noticed the fear and confusion in her eyes.

Hook sat up and quickly wrapped his arms around Regina to prevent any more _episodes_. He asked, "Now are you ready to tell me what is happening here, love?"

Regina forced herself to calm down. She looked into his blue eyes sincerely, took a deep breathe and said, "Well, you were right when you said it is a girl." Hook smiled and pulled Regina into a passionate kiss. Regina kissed back for a moment, but soon put her hands on his chest. She pushed him back from their kiss and continued, "But she has magic." Hook's joy turned into concern as he realized what Regina was saying. There was no telling when or what would happen if Regina lost control of her magic again, or what might happen as their baby grew inside of her.


	11. A Choice Needs to Be Made

**-4 Months Later-**

Regina's eyes opened at the sudden sound of a bird's chirping. She exhaled deeply and put a hand to her head, letting out a tiny moan as she began to rustle in the bed. She slowly sat up in bed and put a hand to her stomach. Regina gasped a bit as she felt a rough kick right to her left kidney. Though she hadn't had many problems with magic except with the occasional and unintentional throwing of an object in anger or tingling sensation in her fingers, Regina still experienced all aspects of a normal pregnancy; the nausea, headaches, backaches, and kicks to the organs as well. Regina was also rather unlucky when it came to the size of her pregnant belly; she looked twice the size that any normal pregnant women in their second term would look. Though she was able to move around, it was not so easy.

Leaning on the backboard of the bed she looked down at Hook, still asleep soundly. With her left hand on her stomach she brought her right hand through his hair and caressed it down his cheek. Regina hadn't seen much of Killian in the passed month. Apparently, he was busy with some sort of work that he did not want Regina involved with in her condition. She accepted it, but still wondered often what he was up to.

Regina looked over at the clock for the time. It was 6am; she had about an hour and a half before she had to pick up Henry to bring him to the bus. Regina, for the past several months had been trying to convince Emma that she was not in any way trying to replace Henry; Regina wanted Henry in her life more than anything. It wasn't easy but Regina managed to convince Emma to let her bring Henry to school in the mornings and let him stay over every other weekend. Regina would take what she could get at this point.

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and braced herself to get up. Supporting her stomach with the left hand and pushing herself up with the right, Regina managed to stand on the first try. With her hand supporting her back as she walked, Regina made her way to the closet and prepared her clothing for the day. After taking about ten to twenty minutes just to dress, Regina made her way downstairs for a quick breakfast.

0-0-0

The entire Charming family, though Regina picked up Henry every morning, still found that looking at a pregnant Regina was incredibly strange; it seemed even stranger than Hook trying to be nice to them. They all just smiled awkwardly at one another until Henry and Regina left.

On the walk to the bus, Henry couldn't help but curiously ask his mom questions about her, Hook and the baby. "Mom? Is Hook kind of like my step-dad?"

Regina looked at Henry and thought about it for a moment, "I guess you could say that." She replied with a smile.

"Then should I call him _Dad_?" Henry held the strap of his backpack with his left hand and had his right in his pocket.

"Only if you want to, sweetie."

"What else would I call him?" Henry looked up at Regina.

"Killian, I suppose." Regina returned the look with a smile.

Henry changed the subject as he always did. With the little time that he spent with Regina, he wanted to know a lot. Henry glanced at Regina's bulging belly and then looked at her again. "Have you thought of a name for her yet?"

"Not yet." Regina sighed, a little out of breath from the walk. She sat down slowly on the bench by the bus stop. It was amazing how that one walk could wear her out so much.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Henry noticed that the walk surprisingly wore out Regina. Her breathing was rather heavy as she closed her eyes and put her hands to her stomach.

"I'm alright, sweetie. Just a little tired." She opened her eyes and caressed Henry's rather concerned face. "This little one just takes a lot out of me, that's all." Regina kissed Henry goodbye as he hopped onto the bus. In her head she too wondered what was wrong. She had never felt this way before, this weak before. She decided to head home quickly to get some rest.

0-0-0

Hook made his way down the stairs after hearing Regina return home. She didn't notice him coming down and accidently bypassed him while walking to her office. She needed to sit down. Hook followed her in and watched as she practically fell onto the black and white patterned loveseat. She was again quite out of breath. As she closed her eyes, she began to see little gleams of light behind her eyelids. She listened as Hook approached her.

Hook knelt on the floor in front of Regina, whose eyes remained closed as she tried to relax. Hook placed his hand to her stomach, but said nothing. He leaned over and kissed it sweetly before watching Regina open her eyes and smile. "What are you doing?" Regina chuckled.

Hook moved his hand from her stomach up to Regina's cheek. "Just saying good morning to my girls." He caressed it before leaning forward to peck her lips. Regina suddenly felt a tingling feeling in her fingers again when he kissed her. She brought her hand to his cheek, but when she noticed something strange happening with her hand, she pulled away. "What's wrong, love?" Hook asked confused.

Regina held up her hand that now had a purplish static emanating from her fingers. Regina tried to touch the tips of her thumb and her pointer finger together to see what it might be and received a sudden shock that made her jump. Hook noticed that it began to occur on the other hand as well. He began to reach for it; he wanted to help Regina in someway, but Hook was incredibly naïve to magic.

Regina pulled the hand away before he could touch it, "No. Don't. We don't know what it is."

"We need to do _something_. Are you just going to sit here and wait for it to go away?" Hook stood up in front of her.

"What else can I do? Even Gold said that there's no way to stop it."

Hook looked to Regina's tired and slightly worried eyes. He smiled as an idea formed in his head. It may work; it may not, but there was no time to find out and it was the only idea they had at the moment. He moved towards Regina and slid his arm around her back. "Put your arm around my neck." Regina, though wondering what he was doing, did as he said, avoiding touching him with her static hands.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he forcefully helped her up.

"Just follow me and trust me, Regina."

0-0-0

Regina's dark maternity shirt blew around in the wind while she stood on the deck of Hook's ship. Regina felt and watched as the purple static began to die down. The ship had made its way over the town line. Regina thought to herself. Why hadn't she thought of it before? It really was that simple. There was no magic outside of Storybrooke, so to prevent any issues with their baby, Regina and Hook would have to leave. Regina's thoughts paused as she came to this conclusion. She looked off as Hook confidently steered his ship on the ocean toward the small island that they had visited months ago when Regina first found out about her pregnancy.

She smiled at Hook and asked, "What are we doing here?"

"You'll see, love."

Regina leaned against the rail of the ship as Hook finished docking. She could see the beautiful beach house from where she stood. She felt Hook's body as he pressed up against her back. She closed her eyes and sighed then she turned her head to the right allowing their lips to meet as he slid his hand over her bulging stomach. She smiled at the bubbly feeling followed by a little kicking as she and Hook embraced. She had always had that same feeling every time they touched or kissed; it was as if the baby knew.

Regina took his hand and smiled as she led it to the top right area of her stomach, where she felt the kicking. "Feel." She said as she placed his hand there. Hook smiled like he had that first time Regina told him that she loved him. Nothing could make this moment better for them. But Regina's thoughts still raced. Would she be willing to leave Storybrooke if it meant giving up Henry completely? But, would she stay in Storybrooke for Henry if it meant losing her daughter's innocence to magic?

Hook led Regina to the abandoned house and told her to wait outside while he went in for the moment. On the front porch of the house, Regina looked out at the water wondering how she could make a decision between her son and her daughter. She wouldn't necessarily have to give Henry up completely. But she worked so hard _just_ to get him for an hour in the mornings and every other weekend. On the other hand, she could never bring her daughter to Storybrooke to meet him anyway for fear that something might happen with magic.

Regina's thoughts disappeared swiftly as Hook interrupted the silence and walked out of the house excitedly. He was too excited to notice Regina's conflicting expression. He pulled her into a quick kiss before saying, "Alright. Everything is ready."

Regina had to put her mask back on and pretend that everything was okay. She put on the best smile that she could manage and asked, "What is ready? What are you up to?"

"You'll see." Hook led Regina into the house. It was not the same abandoned and dusty place that Regina had seen before. Everything sparkled cleanly; there was furniture in the rooms. A quaint summer couch and coffee table lay over a new living room rug. The lights worked and the kitchen had been completely redone. Hook, with a blissful smile on his face, led Regina to a master bedroom decked in shades of blue and white. He led her to another room with a shut door. Regina remained speechless; she wanted him to stop so that she could just breathe for a moment, but his excitement in showing her made him a bit naïve to how she felt.

Hook stepped in front of the door to face Regina. He placed his arms around her waist as best as he could and kissed her again. He said, "Close your eyes, love." Regina opened her mouth to say something, but decided to keep it to herself. She put the smile back on her face and closed her eyes.

Hook opened the door and led Regina in slowly to the center of the room. "Alright." Hook looked around pleased at his work and then looked to Regina, "Open them."

Regina's eyes opened slowly to reveal a beautiful nursery. The walls were painted a light yellow with a blue trimming of ships and dolphins. There was a changing table and a quaint matching crib. A white dresser was fully stocked with the most adorable infant clothes as well as diapers and baby supplies. There was a rocking chair by the window and a shelf of stuffed sea animals. Regina could see that Hook had put is own ocean-like touch to it. Her eyes met a mobile made of crystal hanging above the crib. It looked like the same crystal as the one hung in Gold's shop. Instead of little unicorns, there hung dolphins. Regina's smile faded as she touched one of them. As it swayed back and forth, she wanted to smile again, but they had all gone. Hook stared at Regina, waiting for her reaction, but it never came. Instead he watched as a tear rolled down her cheek sorrowfully. He walked up to her, caressed her cheek and rested his hand on her should as he asked, "What's the matter, love?"

Regina's emotions and hormones suddenly kicked in as she began to cry. Burying her head into his shoulder she felt all of her emotions flood through her. In between sobs, she let out whispers, "I- don't- want- to- choose."

"Wait. Choose what, Regina?" Hook lifted her head up so that he could hear her better.

As he wiped the tears from her cheeks, she continued, "Between Henry and our daughter. I can't choose."

"What makes you think you'd have to choose?" Hook pushed Regina's hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"If we stay here, I lose Henry. I'd probably only get to see him every other weekend, if I'm lucky. I'm sure Emma would have something to say about me taking him out of Storybrooke to somewhere where she can't get to him. But, if we stayed in Storybrooke, we'd risk our daughter's life. God only knows what magic would do to her as a child. You've seen what it's done _before_ she's even born."

Hook put his hand to Regina's waist, "Well, a decision needs to be made, love."

Regina looked down to the floor, then at her pregnant belly. She placed her hands to it and looked up into Hook's eyes trying not to cry again, "I don't know."


	12. A New Start

**-One Month Later-**

"Mom? Are you okay?" Henry asked as Regina sat on the bus bench.

Regina was extremely exhausted; her stomach bulged out. She had three weeks before the due date, but Regina felt like the baby make come any day. She sighed and told Henry, "I'm alright, sweetie. Just tired." Regina suddenly felt a little pain in her abdomen. She put her hand to the area and moaned quietly. She didn't want Henry to worry, so she tried to keep it contained. She would just return home to rest afterwards. That's all she needed, just some rest.

"Are you sure? You don't look okay." Henry seemed very concerned for his mother.

As the pain went away, Regina smiled and reassuringly kissed his forehead. The bus arrived and picked him up. Regina smiled and waved as it drove away. She suddenly felt another little pain. Exhaling slowly, she made her way home where Hook was waiting for her.

0-0-0

Regina needed to sit down. She wasn't sure why she felt this pain. Was it possible that she was in labor? No, she still had three weeks. She just pushed it aside as another minor encounter with a little magic.

She walked into the kitchen and suddenly leaned against the counter; the pain was getting a little worse. She held her stomach and gasped. Hook, who had been sipping his coffee casually, reacted quickly. He walked up to her nervously and asked, "Whoa. What is wrong, Regina?"

Regina pushed it aside again, "I think it's just a little magic again. Nothing to worry about." Regina felt another surge and grasped her stomach.

"Love, that is definitely not magic." Hook held out his arms to support Regina. He watched as she cringed in pain.

Regina looked up with nervous eyes. "But- But it's too soon."

Hook listened as she moaned again. He could tell the pain was increasing, "Love, I don't think she cares if it's too soon. I pretty sure she's coming now whether we like it or not." He led Regina to a chair and knelt in front of her.

Regina exhaled slowly as the pain faded for the moment, "I can't have this baby now. She can't be born _in_ Storybrooke. We don't know what will happen."

"Then let's go." Hook supported Regina as he helped her up. He needed to get her out of town before she gave birth, but this baby was coming fast.

0-0-0

Hook slowly led Regina to the ship. He helped her down to the bedroom below deck so that she could lie down. Regina could feel the pain getting worse; there were moments when she felt that her knees might buckle underneath her. She leaned over at the edge of the bed and breathed slowly to calm herself.

Hook was supportive throughout the whole thing. He pulled out a large white shirt of his that she could change into. As he placed it onto the bed, he felt Regina grip his arm. Hook walked around her back and stood behind her. She held his arm and hand and gripped it tightly with the pain. He let her head rest against his cheek as she breathed deeply.

She felt Hook's hand begin to loosen as he tried to pull away. Regina gripped tighter and whispered, "Please don't leave me."

Hooks sighed. "Love, I have to get you out of town." He kissed her temple and tasted the sweat that had been glistening on her head.

Regina held back tears as she realized that he was right. She let go of his hand and sighed. Hook brought his hand to her cheek and kissed her lips as she began to cry. She didn't want to be alone in this moment, but this wasn't about her; it was about their daughter's safety. Regina's heart dropped as she felt Hook's hand slide off of her cheek and his lips leave hers. She didn't want to let him go.

Regina leaned over the bed in pain again. She clutched the bed sheets and tried to breathe it out. She grabbed the shirt and quickly changed before the next contraction. She could only hope that Hook would get them over the line before she gave birth.

Hook felt his stomach drop as he walked up to the deck. He couldn't stand having to leave her alone, but what else could he do? He sucked it up and began to set sail. The sooner that he could get over the town line, the sooner he could be beside her, holding her hand.

Regina lied on the bed, alone, with the pain only getting worse. Her eyes shut tightly, her brow cringing, and her hands gripping the bed. She moaned at the feeling. Why did she have to go through this alone? Her water had broken only minutes before. Time was running out and she could feel more than just the pain. Power was surging within her. She knew something would happen if they didn't make it, but she didn't want to think of what that might be.

She couldn't hold on any longer; Regina felt that she needed to push. As Hook spotted where he needed to be on the horizon he heard the sudden screams of pain coming from the lower deck. His heart melted as he clutched the wheel of the ship and steered toward the line. He wanted so much to be there, to watch his daughter's birth. But he gripped hard on the wheel, hoping that it would be enough to hold him there as he was forced to listen to his love's painful hollers. He had to keep his head held high; this was for the best, for their safety.

Tears ran down Regina's cheeks as she was forced to push. Gripping the sheets, she screamed out in pain as she pushed with all of her strength. The pain was unbearable. Her toes curled, her face cringed and her nails dug into the bedding harder and harder. She stopped for the moment to breath; the next contraction would come soon enough and she would have to push again. She rested her head on the pillow for an instant before feeling a second contraction about to come, but there was more this time. The powerful purple static that she had had problems with before started to emanate between her fingers. The pain was too much for Regina to handle as she began to push again, her yells and moans made her throat ache.

Hook noticed the waters beginning to get rough and dark clouds begin to form. He was so close to the line now, he could almost taste it. But he was still fearful as Regina's yells began to create a loud thunder in the sky. Hooks eyes became worried, but now he was only feet away from safety.

Regina could feel the rocking of the ship and heard the sounds of the thunder that masked her painful hollers as she pushed. She could feel the baby's shoulders as she pushed harder. The baby's waist was out, then its legs and its feet. Regina's fell back onto the pillow for an instant as she breathed. She forced herself to frantically sit up. She looked as the newborn baby girl lied on the sheets in front of her. Regina quickly cut the umbilical cord and grabbed her shirt that she had changed out of. She had nothing else to wrap the baby in. She carefully picked up the newborn as it finally let out a little cry. Tears of joy streamed down Regina's face as she rested the infant in her arms. The rocking and thunder had stopped as the baby took her first breath. They had made it over the line in that very second.

Regina looked to the door as she heard Hook's frantic footsteps make their way down the stairs. He burst into the room nervously. Nothing bad had happened; he had made it over the line in time. His hand still gripped the doorknob to the bedroom as he stared at Regina's smile. He looked at her and the tiny girl in her arms and froze. Hook couldn't breath as he heard a cry come from the child squirming in her arms. Normally he would not show his emotions, but, in this moment, he couldn't hold it in. Regina looked at him as he took a few hesitant steps toward the bed. Tears formed in his eyes and a smile formed on his face. Regina laughed happily as she brought her gaze back on the innocent child in her arms.

He hesitated to touch her; she was so small and fragile. Regina smiled as though to tell him that it was alright. He leaned in close and gently placed his hand to the baby's head. She began to squirm a bit and let out a tiny gurgle at his touch. He looked down and laughed happily before looking into Regina's eyes. They were both happy. He brought his hand to caress Regina's cheek and kiss her on the lips. He couldn't believe how strong she had been to do that alone. He knew then in that moment that he had never loved her more.

Regina looked into his sweet blue eyes and said, "We're a family now."

Hook replied in a whisper, "And I promise you, that I will never let any harm come to our family." Hook leaned down and kissed the calm infant's head, looked back at Regina and said, "I love you."

Regina smiled back and replied, "I love you." She looked down at the baby who had fallen asleep in her arms. Regina suddenly dropped her smile as she remembered, "We never chose a name."

Hook laughed, "Well, she does need one of those."

"There had to be one that we both agreed on."

"I don't think so. You were stubborn and really emotional."

Regina raised her eyebrows, "I still am."

Hook laughed, "What about Claire? If I remember, we both liked that one."

Regina thought for a moment, looked down at the sleeping girl and smiled, "She looks like a Claire." Regina rested her head back against the wall. Hook couldn't help but lean in for another kiss.

He stood up slowly and smiled, "I'll leave you to rest, love."

"No, stay." Regina beckoned. She wanted to hold onto this moment for as long as she could. Besides it wasn't like they needed to be anywhere. Hook had docked on the tiny island outside of Storybrooke. Regina had contemplated for the longest time whether or not to stay or to go, but she had just realized that she had already made a choice in her mind. Holding her daughter, she knew that her own life didn't matter. All that mattered was her family now and her daughter's life. Regina knew what magic had done to her in the past, and she wasn't going to let the happen to her little girl. She would have a normal life where her parent's pasts wouldn't haunt her or loom over their family causing nothing but problems. This was their new start and their new home.


	13. Love is Strength

Finally there was no need to worry. Regina lied in bed blissfully as she felt Hook's warm body pressed against hers again. Her hands stroked through his hair as he placed a kiss on her lips. She had longed to feel his touch again. This had been their first night that their newborn had managed to stay asleep. Regina was thankful for it as his hand slid down her waist and pulled her close to his body under the sheets.

Regina gasped and squeaked a bit as he pulled her into him unexpectedly. She put her hand over her mouth and hoped that the noise would not wake their sleeping baby. The couple giggled quietly as their lips met again. Together they rolled so that Regina was lying on top of him underneath the sheets. She cupped his face in her hands as their lips parted. They closed their eyes as their hearts beat as one.

Just as they rolled over again with their lips locked, the light of the baby monitor began to flash as the sounds of their stirring baby became louder. The couple stared at each other. For some reason, they knew that their moment wasn't going to last; she was bound to wake up.

Hook sighed, still lying on top of Regina. "You want to get her, or shall I?"

Regina laughed as he rolled to the side, "I'll get her." She kissed his lips again before getting out of the bed. "I'll be right back."

Regina made her way down the hallway and into her little girl's nursery. She listened to the baby stirring and crying as she walked up to the crib. Though she heard the baby's crying, Regina smiled comfortingly as she reached down, supporting the baby's head and lifting her to her chest. She whispered to the little one, "Now what's wrong, sweetie? Shh. Shh." She rocked the infant in her arms, her little head resting on Regina's shoulder. Regina continued to rock her daughter as she walked over to the rocking chair by the window. It seemed to always calm her down and help her sleep. Regina slowly and carefully sat down; the child squirmed a bit as she shifted her in her arms bringing her little head to be supported by her elbow. She had stopped crying as Regina began to rock her back to sleep, but Regina still heard one or two little whimpers and gurgles every few moments.

Regina struggled to keep her eyes open as she glanced out the window onto the moonlit waterfront. The rocking seemed to not only sooth the baby, but made Regina almost doze off as well. Well, the rocking, plus the countless sleepless nights that Regina and Hook had gone throughout passed month or so. Regina looked down in her arms as she heard another whimper and felt a slight wiggle in her arms. She shushed the baby again calmly. Regina slid her pointer finger into the baby girl's little grip to comfort her. It wasn't long before she was fast asleep once more.

Regina stood up slowly so as not to reawaken the baby. Slowly and gently, Regina placed her back into her crib with the blue crystal mobile shining in the moonlight. Regina leaned in, kissed her daughter's little forehead and caressed her tiny cheek before quietly returning to her room.

Hook lied on the bed in waiting for Regina to return. He smiled as she walked through the door and crept back to her side of the bed. She slid back underneath the covers and into his embrace. He whispered, "That was fast, love."

Regina smiled, "I guess we just got lucky tonight." As Regina leaned in to meet his tender lips, the stirring and crying started all over again. Regina stopped inches away from Hook's face and whispered, "I spoke too soon."

0-0-0

"Mom!" Henry yelled running off of Hook's ship and onto the sandy beach. He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her waist with a smile. "Hook… I mean… Killian let me steer the ship!" Regina, with her daughter in her arms, smiled and laughed happily at the sight of her son again. It had taken a while for her and Hook to convince Emma to let Henry stay with them on the island every once-and-a-while. But, for Henry's first visit, Emma demanded to come along.

Emma followed Henry to where Regina stood. As she walked over awkwardly, she noticed Regina embracing Henry with the little baby in her arms. Emma had never seen Regina with this look in her eyes; she seemed happy for the first time that Emma had ever seen. Hook walked behind Emma and startled her a bit when he said, "See there. I told you it was no hoax."

Emma turned to look at Hook, "I just needed to make sure of it myself."

Hook nodded in agreement, "I understand that. Regina's past and my own are not the most pleasant and truthful. But you must understand, love. All she wants is to feel loved and those two little ones over there give it to her. She loves them more than you could imagine."

Emma looked over as Henry peeked up at the baby in Regina's arms. He smiled as he held her soft little hand and she gave a tight squeeze around his finger. Henry called over to Emma, "Mom!" He beckoned for her to go over. Emma and Hook walked over to meet Regina and Henry. Hook sweetly put his arm around Regina's waist and kissed her head. Henry smiled at Emma and then brought his gaze back to the little baby, "She's my little sister. Her name's Claire."

Emma looked down at the infant's big brown eyes and dark hair; she looked exactly like Regina. The smile on her face seemed more envious than happy though. Looking at the little baby seemed to trigger memories of when she chose to give up Henry. Emma also felt a sliver of remorse for the things that she assumed of Regina, for keeping Henry away from her, and for doubting Regina's abilities as a mother.

She stared at the smile on her face as she handed the infant off to Hook, who surprisingly no longer had a hook. It would make sense though; new baby and sharp objects don't tend to blend well. Instead, he had his own prosthetic hand. Emma understood that it was safer, but now his nickname, Hook, didn't really fit. Did that mean that she had to call him Killian now?

Hook took Claire in his arms happily. He and Henry made their way up the path to the house while Regina and Emma straggled behind them to talk a bit.

Regina smiled sincerely, "Thank you, Miss… Emma. For letting Henry stay, I mean."

"No problem." Emma replied. Regina smiled awkwardly. Emma stared at the ground and shyly began to make conversation to break the silence, "She looks like you, you know. Your eyes, especially."

"Thank you." Regina laughed at the awkwardness of the conversation, but she supposed that it would be that way for a bit. It's not like they had always, or _ever_, been on good terms before.

Emma didn't walk inside of the house as everyone else did. She stopped on the porch, her eyes still gazing to the ground. Regina turned around and notice Emma's conflicting expression; it looked like she wanted to say something. Regina stood and waited for Emma to speak. Suddenly, Emma looked up at her and said, "I'm sorry."

Regina was confused, "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

Emma hesitated for a moment. She took a deep breath and said, "For keeping Henry from you. It was wrong of me. And… just for everything." Emma began to ramble on. "For assuming things of you, saying things about you, lying to Henry about you, bringing up your past. I mean who does that? And don't get me started on accusing you of replacing Henry! I don't know what I was thinking. I just-"

Regina finally stopped Emma, "Emma, you have nothing to be sorry about."

"What?"

"Look, I understand why you kept him from me. I made bad decisions that would have really hurt him. I wasn't thinking of him; I was only thinking of myself. So, don't apologize. You did the right thing."

Emma was speechless. Who the hell was this person and what did she do to the Regina that everyone feared and despised? Emma was actually starting to like her.

0-0-0

Henry walked into the nursery later in the evening as Regina was changing young Claire's diaper. Henry walked over and cringed at the smell, "Ugh! That's so gross."

Regina laughed as she lifted the infant's legs to clean her, "Trust me sweetie, you were much worse."

"I was?" Henry asked surprised.

Regina smiled as she placed the new diaper around the baby's waist. She nodded and smirked at Henry, "Oh yes. You used to play target practice on the wall when I changed your diapers." Henry began to blush as Regina giggled. She lifted Claire up and placed her in her arms, "There we go." She said with a sweet voice. Regina then looked down at Henry with a smile and walked over to the trashcan to dispose of the dirty diaper.

"Uh. Hey, Mom?" Henry asked hesitantly.

"Hmm?" She hummed, waiting for him to ask the question.

"Can I hold her?" Henry asked with innocent eyes.

Regina looked down at him and replied, "Of course you can. You're her big brother after all. Go sit down in the chair." Henry sat in the rocking chair with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. He held his arms out waiting for Regina to place the little baby in them. Regina carefully handed her to him. "Now support her head with your arm just like that." She smiled at the sight and brushed her hand through his hair.

Henry looked down upon his little sister whose brown eyes were wide opened. He listened to her little giggle as he said, "Hi, Claire. I'm your big brother, Henry." She wiggled about in his arms and batted at his nose joyfully, as if she already knew.

Regina placed her hand gently onto Claire's head, "Looks like she loves her big brother very much." Henry smiled up at Regina's comment.

Henry's smile faded a bit as something came to his mind that he wanted to tell Regina. As Regina stood up, walked to the changing table and began folding little clothes, Henry looked up, "Mom?" Regina looked over as Henry continued, "You're a good mom."

Regina stopped folding and walked back over to Henry and Claire in the rocking chair. She placed a hand on his cheek and kissed his forehead. She looked at him, their foreheads touching and said, "I love you, Henry."

He replied with no hesitation, "I love you too, Mom."

0-0-0

Regina walked back to the dresser and continued to fold until everything was put away. As she placed the last few pieces of clothing in the dresser, she heard footstep come from behind her. Warm arms wrapped around her waist and tender lips kissed her neck. She turned to meet him face to face and kissed his lips.

Hook smiled and whispered, "They look a bit tuckered out." Regina looked over an noticed that Henry was sitting in the rocking chair sound asleep with Claire still curled up in his arms also sweetly sleeping.

Regina laughed quietly, "Apparently. Where's Emma?"

Hook brushed a piece hair from Regina's face and replied, "I brought her back to town." Regina looked at him confused. He continued, "She trusts you, love. I told her that Henry would be back Sunday afternoon."

Regina leaned in for another kiss and then rested her head on Hook's chest as she gazed over at her two sleeping children. She smiled at this feeling within her; the feeling of his arms around her, of looking at her children sound asleep peacefully and innocently, of being happy and having a normal life. She had finally found it again. She realized in that moment that it had never been a weakness. No. Love had been and would always be her strength.

* * *

**The End**

**Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review and follow if you would like to read more of my fan fictions.**


	14. An Author's Note

**I received a few requests to make a sequel. If you would like to read about what it was like for Regina and Hook's daughter Claire to live outside of Storybrooke, you can find out in part II:**

**"All Magic Comes With A Price."**

**Her parents never told her why she wasn't allowed to go there. But the more they said no, the more she was curious to find out. Will she go against her parents and discover the secrets they've keep from her all of these years? Please read and follow!**


End file.
